


Sanders Sides: A Barovian Adventure

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: An Unlikely Group of Adventurers [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Drama & Romance, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, lycanthropy, wereravens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: In the multiverse; where gods and powers fight against the demons and devils, to maintain the natural order. An unlikely adventuring party is formed, forced into a situation after situation where they must work together to fight off great evils just to stay alive. Forming a bond far stronger than any friendship.Join Patton Brightmoore a human bard and his feisty ferret Raindrop, Roman Thangail a half elf paladin of the Morning Lord, Virgil "the Anxious" a tiefling sorcerer and his roguish rat, Hunter, Logan Greywood a talented intellectual human wizard and Romans twin brother Remus the swamp druid.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: An Unlikely Group of Adventurers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559113
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Introductions

The sea mists creep further inland as dusk falls over the city of Waterdeep. It's been a mostly uneventful day at the Yawning Portal Tavern, old and new adventuring parties coming and going. Durnan; the tavern owner is stood behind the bar drying off a pint tankard, when a young scholar adorned in a black and navy blue robe walks up to the bar, his eyes searching for his classmates he had arrived with.

"Your friends took off already" Durnan spoke bluntly, handing off the dried tankard to the barmaid. Logan lets out a heavy and slightly frustrated sigh "that sounds about right." Durnan hums thoughtfully, grabs a half pint and full pint, "well then, which will it be?" Logan gives it some thought, "half a pint of ale. I'm not much of a drinker, but I guess I am supposed to be celebrating my graduation." Though he doesn't sound all that happy about it. Durnan hands him his ale "on the house." Logan looks taken aback, the barkeep scoffs under his breath; "you're a wizard right? Tell you what, you can pay me back in a favour, next time I need the help of a wizard I'll called for you, you got a name son?"

"Logan Greywood." He replies holding out a hand, the handshake they shared was firm, but this wasn't a deal Logan felt that he'd come to regret, it was promising.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the taverns ground floor the music had tapered off until there was none at all. A waiter approaches the stage to find the bard passed out on his stall, a three stringed lute resting on his lap. The waiter set down the tray of empty tankards he was holding, and proceeded to carry the bard upstairs to his room.

He returned to the stage by the staircase with a redwood flute in hand. Settling on the stall the waiter took a deep breath as he lifted the flute to his lips. The tune travelled through the tavern; it's mellow tone enchanting every soul in the building, gossip hushed as he picked up the tempo. Out of nowhere a ferret crawled up the waiters back, wrapping its body around the neck of the man.

From the bar Durnan and Logan had paused their conversation in favour of listening to the young man play. "who is that?" Logan whispers toward Durnan, "that would be Patton, he's a waiter here. Plays whenever our bard has one too many." Durnan lent onto the bar "there are rumours about his music, a tune he plays where you can the distant sound bards from long ago singing a forgotten song, yet to hear myself though."

Outside the skies were growing dark, the sun was almost finished setting. A tiefling with pale skin, two short horns protruding out of either side of his head, and golden irises. He was huddled up in a black cloak, leaning against the tavern wall, seemingly invisible to the world around him. His hand grasp tightly around a crocked wooden staff, a crescent curve at one end, pointed at the other.

A rat crawls out an alley, and scampers up to the tiefling, dragging a leather pouch with his teeth. He drops the pouch in the half-devils' lap, receiving a chin scratch from his master. The rat crawls into the tiefling's cloak pocket as he rises off the ground, and goes to enter the Yawning Portal. Durnan meets his eyes, and beckons him to come over. "That rat of yours, he been hard at work again Virgil?" The tiefling just nods, taking a seat beside Logan, and handing the pouch to Durnan. The barkeep counts the coin inside, and hums "this'll get you three nights" Virgil nods. Durnan excuses himself, and then leaves to go into the back room.

A male half-elf waltz's down the stairs from the first floor, dressed in a pristine white uniform, and golden armour, a crimson sash decorated his front. He wore a confident expression as he made his way to the far side of the bar, adjacent to the wizard and the tiefling. He waits there, tapping his fingers lightly on the wooden surface to the music in the background.

Durnan comes out of the Kitchen, soup and bread in hand, and places it in front of Virgil, "Thank you, Durnan" he spoke so softly. It caught Logan off guard, these two must be close he thinks. "You're Lucky, if this was anywhere else in Waterdeep the city watch would snatch you right up." Durnan whispered, Virgil lowers his head as he continued to eat.

"Hey Durnan, can I steal you for a second!" the half-elf yells from across the bar, momentarily stunning the stand in bard. "Alright Roman. What can I do for ya?" turning his attention the paladin, the half-elf face turned serious. "Reports are coming in, people disappearing. You heard anything?" Roman now keeping his voice down. Durnan thinks. "Hold on." Durnan Motions for Patton to stop playing, and come to the bar, and then for Virgil and Logan too. He turns around, ringing the bars bell for closing time.

It takes a while, but the tavern was now empty, apart from the four left by the bar.

"Roman, these two live in the area" pointing out Virgil and Patton, Roman gives a nod in their direction. "Roman, paladin of the Morning Lord, at your service." As he introduces himself, Virgil looks to Durnan nervously, while Patton gives his name, with a twinkle in his eyes. "And you are?" Roman looks to the tiefling intently, thankfully Durnan steps in, "this is Virgil. Go easy on him, he's had rough life." Roman calmly backs off, "oh, umm, I'm sorry to hear that."

"This is Logan. He's a new acquaintance of mine, just graduated from the school of the seven magi, thought he'd be a useful partner for you on this investigation." Logan hold out a hand "It would be an honour to serve the city." Romans takes his hand in a strong hold. "I look forward to working with you." Shining a smile. Durnan takes a step back from the group, and smiles slightly at the group before him. Patton was first to share what he knew of the disappearing people.

"Well three nights ago there was a bright flash of light in the alley, I saw it from my room. When I got up to look out the window, it was too dark to see." While Patton continued his recollection, Virgil was growing more anxious the more he heard of Pattons' story. He saw it that night too; the flash, the creature that appeared in the dark alley. The rat in Virgils' pocket was growing restless, picking up on his masters' anxiety, it scrambled up to snuggle against the tiefling's neck. "I'm fine Hunter." He whispers reassuringly, though he was probably talking to himself more than his tiny companion.

"Oh my goodness, you have a pet too! Oh-ho look at the little whiskers" Patton shrills in excitement; Patton's ferret pops out of his hood glaring at her master. "ooh-ooh is it a boy or a girl? Did you give it a name? This lovely lady is Raindrop."

"Urh, Hunter's the name I gave it, and I never thought to uh, check" he admitted, shrugging. Logan chip in, clearing his throat awkwardly "Hunter's a male rat."

"oh o-okay, Thank you?"

There's a Pregnant pause. Roman stares at the three, and then gives Durnan a questioning look. "Give 'em a chance. You want to see more of multiverse, then an adventuring party's what you'll need the most." Durnan assures him. Roman huffs, he knows that if nothing else he can at least trust Durnans' judgement.

"Virgil, do you know anything about flashing lights, or people disappearing?" Roman spoke softly now, careful not to scare the tiefling off. He hadn't been in contact with any tieflings before this meeting. He could sense the fiendish energy emanating from deep, deep within the horned man; he wasn't picking up evil though.

"I was there." He spoke barely audible

"what?" Roman asked gently, though he was growing impatient.

"In the alley. Three nights ago, that is. I-I saw everything; I was terrified. I couldn't move, breathe. I couldn't do anything." Virgil began to panic, hyperventilating, shaking violently. The other Voices were drowned out as he spiralled further and further, squeezing his head. Durnan moves closer to the tiefling he'd since been watching over; placed a hand on Virgils shoulder, just like that his hearing started to return too normal, and his breathing calmed too. "You're okay, Virgil. Now then, what did you see?"

"It was a hag, just one. She came out of a portal, that's what the light was. She was carrying a large sack; it seemed empty." No one's eye left Virgil as he explained what he saw that night, nor did they question him. He was so troubled by it, it had to be true.

"Virgil, thank you, now we know what we're dealing with. That's good." Romans strong and confident demeanour dropped witnessing the panic attack, opting out for a calm, kind, and gentle aura. It was warm. Virgil calmed even more so, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe in the company of a complete stranger. But, then. . .

There was a blinding flash of light; the sound of cackling coming from the large beastly fireplace. Three hags emerged from the flames; hunched over, bearing their rows of pointed teeth, and drooling black spittle.

"Lathander, help us" Roman prays, drawing his great sword. Durnan jumps over the bar to grab his great sword he keeps hidden behind the bar. Meanwhile the others are frozen with fear, Durnan notices, thinking about tell them to go hide. if they can't fight. Raindrop scurries off up the stairs.

"Fear is not your enemy tonight; fight now, and live to see the morning." Roman voice bellows, brave and proud; he's glowing with radiant power. The hags recoil away from the paladins shining aura, hissing and speaking in tongues. Virgil stumbled back, almost falling off the stall. Unlike the others, he understood every word the hags were saying.

"That brave one is dangerous!"

"Let's kill him!"

"No. We should use him; make him kill those he seeks to protect!"

"why not Both?" A forth voice hisses.


	2. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed group is attacked by a hag coven, with the help of Durnan the tavern owner, they fight the fiends.  
> Can they defeat these formidable foes, find out. After the battle, Roman checks in with Virgil, and Virgil finally feels safe enough to rest.

They all look up. Sure enough on the ceiling, the hag from three nights ago skitters with her spindly limbs toward her sisters. As the forth hag drops to the floor Durnan is by Romans side holding an offensive stance, both wielding their swords with two hands. Patton in his panicked state casts invisibility on himself, and goes to hide behind the bar. Virgil and Logan look at the empty space between them, then back at each other. At that moment Virgil senses that the hags are about to attack.

"Get out of the way!" Virgil yells, Durnan and Roman leap out of the way just in time as a blast of thunderous force erupts from the tiefling's hands, sending the hags back ten feet, the damage of the spell causing their eardrums to burst. Each of them grasping their heads tightly begging for the ringing in their ears to stop.

Patton, invisible and hiding behind the bar is rummaging through his pouches and pockets. Finally pulling out a piece of copper wire; his invisibility drops as he whispers to Durnan "Durnan, what do I do? I want to help." He immediately recognises Patton's sending spell and replies. "Patton, if there was ever a time to hear the special song of yours, it would be now!" Patton tries his best to calm his nerves and begins to play. The melody is mostly low, solemn notes, and on that one note the song shifts. The hags look confused. Only Durnan can hear the voices; bards singing in chorus, it's song of battle, and bravery.

"Thanks kid!" He shouts across the bar, letting out a bellowing battle cry. Rushing towards the hags, only just slashing through the first. He spins and goes for another hag. Back to the first for his third attack, slashing into the shoulder, lifting up for another attack. Stabbing into her side.

Roman jumps into the fray, attacking the other two fiends'. Activating his divine smite, his sword glows like the morning sun. His first blow, slashes deep across the hag's torso; she shrills in pain stumbling back, recoiling at the divine energy.

"It burns! It Burns!" She screams in infernal, Spitting at Roman.

"Oh gods! These creatures are disgusting, ugh." The Paladin dry heaves before taking a swing at the other, cutting into her back as she turns away from the intense heat of the blessed weapon, wailing on impact.

In response to Durnans attacks the two hags claw at him; one uselessly rakes her nails over Durnans armour, the other cutting deep into the arms that held the sword in her side. Durnan pulls free effortlessly.

Logan readies himself, holding out a hand; from the tips of three of his fingers, arcane power zeroes in on three hags. Taking a second attack stance, Logan hurls a mote of fire at the hag he couldn't hit before. It's was powerful bolt, but the hag didn't take nearly as much damage as she should have.

"Shake it off Logan!" Roman yells now able to regain his composure for the next round.

Virgil runs up so that he's within five feet of the hags, grasping his staff as it starts crackling, a ball of lightning forming at it tip. He launches the orb – the size of canon ball – hitting and stunning one of the hags that was on Durnan, then using his free hand to use acid slash. Hurling a bubble of acid at the same hag again, burning the left side of her face, the midnight skin bubbling and melting away, eliciting another howl of pain.

Behind the bar Patton's ferret scurries back to Pattons side dragging his short sword in her mouth. Patton's song had since finished, he was now staring at a draw of cutlery, picking up a meat carving knife, exhaling before stand up; no longer hidden. He aims. He hits. The knife pierces one of the hags just under the shoulder blade. She flinches pulling the knife free, the blade half covered in black blood. At that Durnan acts. He Hacks down at the hag targeting Patton, and after taking four blows the one hag is finally looking Bloodied.

"Be gone foul Fiend!" Roman swings at the bloodied hag. The first hits, skewering the hag, causing her to choke on her own blood. He pulls the sword out going for a second attack; three magic missiles simultaneously hit him in the back, and he's falling over, knocking the hag he had almost finished prone. Roman staggers up on to his feet, leaning on his sword for support, trying to shake the pain in his back.

Another hag throws arcane missile at the bard, the wizard, and the sorcerer. Patton taking the worst blow.

"Patton!" Durnan Shouts. Patton slowly stands up; Raindrop looks up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." He says, clutching his stomach.

Virgil sees another spell about be cast at Roman, a spectral crown beginning to take form above his head, and Virgil immediately counterspells, and the crown disappears.

"W-what the heck-idy-heck was that?" Roman says, confused by the brief feeling of a force trying to overtake his brain.

"They're trying to turn you against us!" Virgil shouts, preparing another spell attack. Meanwhile, a hag that's not so badly injured launches herself at Durnan, clawing at his face, and biting into his shoulder, enough to draw the blood from his cheeks and cut into his lips.

"It's gonna take more than a couple of scratches to bring me down, hag!" he scoffs through the stinging pain of his sweat rolling over his open wounds.

Logan throws another fire bolt at one of the hags that looks better off, just catching her right arm on impact. But then he swiftly takes one of his spellbooks out of his robes, the pages flip over at rapid speed. As Logan recites a different spell, this time a green arcane arrow is shot from a spectral bow, it hits the hag again, and as it does so the arrow bursts into a spray of acid. The hag even more hideous, with the holes in her skin.

"Nice one Logan!" Patton cheers to the wizard, gasping as he feels his ribs throbbing.

"Hang in there Patton, I can heal you!" Roman cries before being drowned out by another one of Virgil's thunderwave spells hitting two hags prone, next he casts burning hands, carefully weaving the spell around his allies, catching all four hags in the outburst of inferno.

When the flames died down, the enemy is one less; the hag that Roman had almost slew was nothing but a pile of ash at the paladin's feet. Roman stared at the tiefling briefly, in pure amazement of his power. He hadn't realised that he was smiling at Virgil, until Virgil gave a little smile back before turning away shyly.

Behind the bar Patton was now in the midst of healing himself, since the pain was becoming too much to handle; his hand glowed with healing energy as he held his wound.

Seeing this, seeing Patton in pain, Durnans blood boils with rage towards the three hags, in a flurry off attacks, Durnan zoned out completely as he slices through the pitiful fiends.

Now the covens' leader looks bloodied, coughing up blood on the tavern floor, the others look worried.

"AAAHHHH!" Roman surges forward in the heat of the action, delivering the final attacks, decapitating two hags in two effortless, holy swings of his mighty great sword; letting Durnan finish off the limp leader laying amongst her sisters.

Nothing can be heard but the panting of the men, relieved that the fight was over.

Logan, Roman, and Durnan help clear up the tavern; in the time it took the men to catch their breath and heal any wounds, the bodies of the hags were reduced to a rather large puddle of a tar like substance, an easy feat for Logan's magical abilities.

Shortly after everyone retired for the night, Roman crept out of his room, walking to the room that Virgil was staying in. When he went to knock on the door lightly, so's not to wake the sleeping patrons, the door creaks open. The tiefling peers through the crack, looking up at Roman with his tired golden yellow irises glowing in the darkness, Roman stares a little too long.

"D-did you need something?" Virgil spoke softly, Roman smile down at the pale, dusty rose skinned half devil.

"I wanted to check on you" Virgils face drops, even more so.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Roman struggles with how to reply or whether to respond at all. "I get it, you're a paladin, I'm a descendant of devils. I don't know what Durnan was thinking dragging me into this. I'll leave in the mornin-"

"No!" Roman shouts in whisper. "You can't just leave." Virgil opens to door all the way, motions for roman to enter, closing the after them. They stay in uncomfortable silence as Virgil grabs his staff lighting a purple flame in the centre of the hook.

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth, if you keep me close, only death and destruction awaits you." Virgil pleads, but he won't stand down.

"I can't except that, as a paladin it's my duty to help, you'll be safe with us, with me, we can protect each other!" At This, Virgil shrink into himself, still unsure. Roman gives him a moment in his own thoughts before continuing "we might be different in a lot of ways, but I think we're similar in other ways too. I mean, I'm a half elf, which means I'm part fey, and no one trusts the fey, we're taught not too." Virgil ponders on what Roman said.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself, it doesn't suit you." When Virgil finally speaks, and Roman hears those words he chuckles softly. Roman takes long breath "yeah, it's not really my colour." And Virgil smiles, it's small, but it's still there and doesn't go unnoticed.

"I'll let you get some rest. Just, if you really want to leave, at least say goodbye before we part ways." With that Roman is by the door, ready to return to his room, before the anxious tiefling scramble up clumsily off the bed.

"Wait! You never gave me an answer."

Roman sent him another smile, one that's warm, and something he can't quite place. "I trust you Virgil. You saved my life twice, and I can sense that you're not evil." The lump in Virgil throat swells at that last part. Roman starts to turn to knob.

"Wait. Umm."

Roman turns around again, that lack of sleep beginning to show. "what is it, Virgil"

"it-it's just, I haven't slept in the last two nights. I get scarred easily, so it's hard, you know. I guess umm."

"Come on mousey, grab your stuff, my room has two beds." 'mousey' Virgil pouts, registering the nickname.

That night Virgil finally gets a good nights sleep.


	3. Into the Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil are transported to a plane most of them have never been to before, along with their furry companions; Virgil's rat Hunter, and Patton's ferret Raindrop.

The next morning, Roman's the first one up; pleased to see Virgil hadn't left in the night. When he shoves off the blankets, he's hit with a chill in the air, unusual for Waterdeep at this time of the year. Then something else caught his attention, 'Where was the glorious sunrise he woke up to every morning?' Roman quickly dresses himself, putting on his over layers, and amour. Something wasn't right; his paladin senses were tingling all over.

Cautious as he walks over to the window Roman stood with his back to the wall, pushing the drapes aside ever so slightly. When he looks through the small space between the wall and drapes, he can't see anything; grey mist caresses the glass. Throwing the drapes wide open, it's like no sea mist he's ever seen before.

From the other side of the room Virgil groans, rousing from his sleep, just barely awake. As Virgil rubs the sleep from his eyes, Roman shuts the drapes, holding them closed.

"Roman, w-what are you doing over there?" Virgil asks, sounding confused. The half elf laughs awkwardly, helplessly trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly nervous; knowing that the situation outside would likely cause the anxious tiefling to go into a panicked state like last night.

"Nothing, n-nothing's up, I wasn't doing anything. Everything's fine. We're fine. The tavern's fine. We are all fine." Romans words came out fast, and his pitch heightened to the point that Hunter squeaked back at him. Virgil tried to stay calm, but that's never been something he's good at. The concern on his face is as clear as day. Virgil gets out of bed, still fully dressed, he even kept his cloak on while he slept.

"Roman, it's obvious that everything is not fine. If you can't bring yourself to tell me, then show me. You're hiding something." Virgil approaches the paladin, and Roman let's go of the drapes stepping aside for Virgil to open them at his own pace. Virgil peals the drapes open slowing; his stomach drops at the nothingness before him. He holds his staff closer, tighter; the feeling of his heart beating in his throat, he feels like he might pass out if he stares any longer.

". . . I- I don't understand where's the. . . Oh no."

Before Roman can ask a door slams shut,

"DURNAN!... DURNAN!"

While Roman and Virgil were in the process of waking up and discovering whatever was happening outside; Patton, who was just down the hall from them had woken up, and gone down stares for a drink. He was expecting to find moody Durnan at the bar eating his breakfast, and when he found no one there, he made a B-line for Durnans' room. It was open, but empty. There was no sign of his boss anywhere.

Logan's the Second one out of his room. Watching Patton inquisitively, until he eventually stops rushing around.

"Patton." Logan calls down the hall. "Are you, okay?"

The young man looks up at the wizard he had only met last night, and he shakes his head "no" finding it hard to cover up his sadness.

"It's happening again." His sniff. Logan looks lost in the predicament he's in, clearly not good with emotions in general.

"W-what's happening again?" he asks quietly, trying to understand Patton through his whimpering, and sobs.

It's at this time Roman and Virgil emerge from their room, and Raindrop runs up to her master. She snuggles up to his face, warm and soft, his tears falling into her fur. Roman Kneels down at Patton's side.

"It's alright, Patton." With Romans' comforting presence Patton's blubbering reduces to a weak snivelling noise as his tears continue to role down his face.

"you wanna tell us what's wrong, buddy? You don't have to, it's okay." Roman consoled the young bard, rubbing his back softly.

He sniffs again, rubs his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand, so innocent and childlike. He shakenly inhales.

"I-It's just I-I already lost a family before *sniffs* a-and now Durnan's gone too. I don't want to lose another family."

All three men's eyes widen in realisation.

'He's just like me.' Is the thought they share. Virgil drops down by Patton's other side.

"Patton you're going to be okay, we all are. As long as we stick together, we'll be safe. W-we can protect each other."

Patton sniffs once more wiping his face, before looking up at the tiefling.

"Promise?"

Roman smiles at Virgil as if to say 'nice work'.

"I promise."

"I promise." The two vow in unison.

"As do I." Logan promises stiffly, feeling uncomfortable. 

Once Patton had stopped crying, they all headed down stairs together. It's dark, with all the shutters closed, there was no way for light to get in. Virgil checked to make sure all the doors leading into the main tavern floor were locked.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Logan asked, baffled by the tieflings actions.

"Taking precautions."

Once Virgil returned to the group, they settled around a table by one of the closed windows, closer to the front door.

"Virgil, what going on?" Logan asked, and everyone looks to the tiefling.

"Have either of you looked outside this morning?" He asked Patton and Logan.

"No"

"Not yet, why? What's happening outside?" Logan asks.

"That's just it. Nothing's out there. I mean, we couldn't see anything, there's just mist that's too thick to see through!"

At the mention of mist, Logan's guard increases tenfold, his brows furrow. And Virgil continues,

"Think about it guys, no one else is here but us. I-I think we've been transported to another plane of existence." Virgil explains.

"Another plane of existence, w-w-where are we? how do we get back?" Patton starts to panic again.

"I don't-"

"I know where we are." Logan interjects. He looks troubled, deeply troubled. They all watch as Logan leaves the table to open the shutters next to them revealing the mist to Patton, the only one that hasn't seen it. It's like the world around them is completely empty.

"Alright, smart guy, where are we?" Roman say, clearly annoyed by the wizard taking his sweet time to tell them vital information.

"Barovia."

"Where?"

"Barovia, it's the oldest of the Domains of Dread. More broadly, we're in the Shadowfell!" Logan explains, looking out into the mist, almost like he can see right through it.

Roman gets up and closes the shutters, seeing how distressed it was making the other two.

"To further clarify, this is not the original Yawning Portal; it will disappear eventually, or as soon as we leave. So I suggest that you all gather your belongings." Logan says coolly, it's clear that he was not thrilled about the situation they're in, none of them were.

Patton left the table first with his head hanging low, Raindrop following close behind. Once Patton was out of ears shot.

"Forgive me Lathander." Roman quietly prays before turning to the wizard, glaring furiously.

"What in the nine hells is wrong with you!" Hearing the paladin raising his voice, Virgil flinches. Hunter scurries up to Roman tugging on his sleeve, and the half elf realises that in losing his temper, he'd just scared the one he vowed to protect.

"I'm sorry Virgil, I didn't mean to scare you." The tiefling shakes his head, telling Roman he's alright.

"How's about you go make sure Patton's okay?" Virgil does as Roman asks, heading up stairs. Roman and Logan hear a door shut.

"Roman, we don't have time for this. Listen-"

"No, you listen. We're travelling with two individuals who are incredibly fragile, and are probably scared out of their minds right now. The least you can do is try to understand that." It's obvious that Roman is a born leader; that much was evident after the fight last night.

Logan knew he had a tendency to be insensitive at times.

"I apologise, I'm aware that I talk rather bluntly."

Roman sighs in defeat.

"Let's just try to keep it light from now on, Logan."

"K-keep it 'light'?" Logan looks utterly perplexed at the paladins' request.

"It's a Lathander thing."

Upstairs, Virgil had found Patton looking out the window; sword in one hand, flute in the other. Raindrop was lying at Patton's feet, pawing at his boot.

"Patton? You okay?" Virgil asked closing door behind him.

When Patton turned to face the tiefling it was clear he wasn't okay; tears running down his face once more. This was the second time Virgil had seen Patton cry today, he wanted to help like Roman had helped him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." The young bard sniffs sitting down on the bed next to the window.

"I'm such a cry baby." He says, wiping his tears, while Raindrop curls up on his lap.

"It's okay Patton. Crying's okay too. Your away from home with four people you barely even know. I'm terrified too, but I believe Roman when he tells us we'll be fine as long as we stick together." Virgil sat down next to Patton on the bed, freezing when the man leans his head on his shoulder;

"you saw me yesterday; I wasn't all that helpful, and I'm not much of a fighter either."

"Patton, you inspired Durnan with your music, and when you didn't have a weapon you improvised; you're adaptable, and talented. you're an amazing bard." Patton smiles sweetly,

"you think so?" Patton sniffs.

"I know so." Virgil smiles back, accidently baring his fangs, quickly covering them.

"Hey, no. it's okay. You're not the first tiefling I've met, you don't need hide any of this." Patton gestures to Virgil.

"Thanks, Patton." Virgil blushes bashfully.

"We should probably head back down, huh."

Virgil nods and gets up. Raindrop chooses to hitch a ride on Patton's shoulders.

"You got everything you need?" Virgil asks before leaving the room.

"mhmm." Patton nods lifting up his satchel before catching up with Virgil.

Back downstairs, Romans done sheathing all his weapons and packing supplies, while Logan waits silently at the door.

"Let's go you guys." Roman calls as they come down.

"We should tie ourselves together before going into the mist." Logan suggests

"I have rope." Roman announces. 

He ties Virgil to his right, then Patton to his left, leaving Logan at Patton's side.

Finally tied up Logan opens the door.


	4. Into the Mists II Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party leave the spectral tavern and venture into the mists. Logan share's some of his past, and they get summoned to meet with his family that he had left behind.

Logan was right. After exiting the tavern, it faded into the mists around them, like it was never there to begin with. The group walked side by side; Logan, a couple of steps in front to lead them through the mist.

"So, Logan, why is it exactly that we're following your lead? Is there something you'd like share with us perhaps?" Roman says, Logan stops walking and turns around. Patton, and Virgil are both holding on to the paladin's strong arms.

"I used to live here. I was raised here, in Barovia. I learned how to navigate through the mists to the point where it became second nature." He shared reluctantly. Roman grumbled under his breath something across the lines of 'that wasn't so hard, was it' earning a disapproving nudge from both sides of him.

"Wow! So you can see through this mist, that's amazing Logan." Patton says, putting on a more upbeat persona as they push on.

"Umm. It's kind of like that, it's hard to explain. Normally the safest way to travel would be by vardos, which are Vistani wagons." Logan continues not knowing if he should stop explaining these things. He had important information, he shouldn't keep it all to himself, but knowing too much could be dangerous for the rest of his party.

"Vistani? I feel like I've heard that word somewhere?" Patton thinks out loud.

"The Vistani are wanders, capable of traveling in and out of this plane freely." Logan carefully chooses his words, and Patton bounces back with;

"You're a Vastana, aren't ya Logan?" Grinning like a bobcat.

"Yes, I am." He says with an undertone of spite.

Finally, Logan finds the road. The thick mists are parted, settling low to the ground. The others seem relieved that they can see in front of them at last.

"Where are we heading?" Roman asks.

"West on this road will take us to the village of Barovia. We'll find food there, and shelter." Logan tells the rest of the party, Roman gave him the go ahead, and they start heading west.

In the distance, a large man made structure reveals itself. A giant stone wall, with to enormous headless statues of armed guardians, flanking huge iron gates that hang on to the stonework. As they approach cautiously, the gates swing open, screeching as the hinges twist.

"Oh, well that's inviting isn't it." Roman say sarcastically, which surprisingly gets a tiny laugh from the Virgil.

"Welcome to Barovia everyone." Logan says, untying himself. "The mist won't bother us once we go through the gate, so it's safe to untie yourselves now."

The others proceed to untie each other, Roman has to help Patton after he gets his knots even more tangled up. Once the rope is packed away, they walk through the gates together in a row, the gates closes behind them after they pass through.

Three quarters of a mile down the road, a foul scent is caught on the air, the pungent smell of death. Roman, and Patton cover their noses as they continue forward but otherwise all men keep to the road, the smell passing the further they walked. The forest eventually stops giving way to a wide and flat grassland, the sound of running water from a river close by.

It wasn't long before they reached the village. Tall shapes loom; half covered by dense fog that seemed more like it was caused by the weather, nothing magical about it. There's no sound, save for a mournful sobbing that echoes through the streets.

"There's a tavern not too far from here." Logan informs. The road leads to the main square. A single light thrusts illumination into the square. Above the doorway, a sign hangs askew, it reads;

'Blood on the Vine Tavern'.

"Huh." Is Romans reaction to all of this, taking in the scent of some unholy beings nearby.

Logan pays for breakfast. The group is quiet while they eat, and little while after that. The tavern noiseless, no music, just the occasional whispers, and sounds of eating and drinking. Romans eyes shift around the tavern, there are only three other patrons; a small hooded figure, smoking a pipe, a young blond, blonde man with a solemn look in his eyes, and a pale woman in a white dress. All fairly spread out.

"Logan, what are we waiting around for exactly?" Roman whispers.

A moment later a raven flies inside the tavern, perching on Logan's shoulder; there's a note attached to the birds' leg. This does not cause any alarm, or other reactions from those around them. Logan takes the note, reading it to himself first. Patton and Virgil stare in awe at the spectacle, and how well the raven was suited to the wizard. Roman rolls his eyes, before realising that the hooded figure had disappeared.

Logan stands up. Tucking the note in his robes.

"We need to leave, now." He whispers to the others before making his way out of the tavern, the rest of the party follow close behind.

"What did the note say Logan?" Roman asks, probing Logan for answers.

"It would appear that my 'family' is aware of my return. I have the location of their camp, we are all invited to... stay with them." Logan shares this information with a look that read 'I have no choice in the matter, and neither do you'.

"Fine, lead the way I guess." Roman instructs.

It's a thirty-minute walk to the camp, crossing the Ivlis River. Trekking past hills, and through more, tall standing evergreens. The brush parts into a cosy clearing by a small lake. Deep grooves in the dirt are evidence of the coming and going of wagons. The mist and branches give way to black clouds swirly above.

Five round colourful tents are pitched outside four barrel-topped wagons, equally colourfully painted. A much larger tent stands near the shore of the lake, lit from the inside, and another wagon parked at the side of it. Ten unbridled horses drinking from the river.

Mournful strains of an accordion clash with singing of several brightly dressed figures, sat around a bonfire.

Upon the groups arrival the music doesn't stop. The singing Vistani however, wave to Logan, cheering raising their drinks. Three figures walk out of the larger tent; an old woman, a woman that looks to be in her fifties, and a man around the same age. The couple dressed in bright reds, oranges, and browns. Covered in jewels, and gemstones.

The younger woman rushes over to Logan, he lets her come, and she embraces him.

"My son, oh my sweet baby." She cries.

"I'm home mother." Logan says, keeping himself from choking up in front of his party, but hugging his mother still. The man strolls up; strong build, black hair tied back, and scruffy facial hair. His presence makes Virgil nervous, hiding a little behind Roman.

"Logan." His voice booms. Logan looks up at his father. The man intimidating façade cracks, revealing a cheerful smile.

"Wel-welcome home, son." His voice cracks.

"Father?"

"We've missed you so much" His mother says, letting go of her boy. His father coming in for a brief bear hug.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, and for so long." Logan speaks lowly. Guilty from the pain he must have caused them all those years.

"It's okay, dear." His mother takes her sons hand.

Everybody gets settled, and introduces. Patton takes a shine to the musicians around the campfire, and they offer up a spot for him to join in. The celebrations don't even as dusk comes.


	5. Five Fates Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet with Madam Eva - Logan's grandmother - and find out what brought them to Barovia. They learn what they're fates will be.

After the last meal of the day, the old woman exits her tent again. Two young men, who were earlier introduce as Logan's cousins are sent to call over the new arrivals.

Inside the tent magic flames cast a reddish hue over the interior. A low table covered by a black velvet cloth. Glints of light sparkle off of a crystal ball on the table, the hunched figure of Logan's grandmother stares into its depths. As the crone speaks, her voice crackles like dry leaves.

"At last you have arrived!" mad cackling laughter bursts from her withered lips.

"sit, sit. Don't be shy around ol' Madam Eva." While there is something rather off about Madam Eva, there's also a gentleness to her.

They all sit around the table. Waiting.

"oh! Silly me, you probably don't why it is you're all here. Let me explain." She cackles.

She moves the crystal ball off the table. Taking out a deck of cards, from her robe, and starts shuffling them.

"You were called here by the dark powers. They're the ones that control the mists."

Roman shivers at the mention of dark powers.

"They are angry with the current Darklord; Count Strahd von Zarovich, they have grown tired of his selfish reign. I have consulted with my cards and believe this group will be the ones to finally free Barovia, and its people!" Madam Eva looks to the party with a crazed and happy, cat like grin.

"Umm, Madam Eva, what exactly makes you think we're capable of that?" Roman asks.

The Crone separates the deck, and places it face down on the table.

"Dear, you're giving this old crone too much credit, the Raven Queen chose you... but there's one missing from your group" Madam Eva scratches her head.

"Do you know the identity of the one we're missing, grandm-Madam Eva?" Logan corrects himself.

Madam Eva thinks for a moment, rubbing an obsidian feather between her palms.

"He is half of one, in more ways than one as well. Born of noble blood, shunned for his unique view of the world around him. Someone in this group shares the same blood that runs through his veins. . . Perhaps a twin?"

Roman eyes widen at the old crones' predictions.

"It couldn't be?!"

"Someone you know, my child?" The old crone stares at Roman intently.

Romans' thoughts are racing, the possibility of seeing his twin brother after ten years. 'what are the chances of it not being him?'

"What do we need to do, Madam Eva?" Logan asks. No doubt, the quest will be tricky, what with this being the Raven Queens doing.

Madam Eva draws five cards from the deck, placing them on the table face down.

"So do you accept your fates. I won't turn the cards if you don't." The party accept the terms.

She starts turning the cards over one by one explaining as she goes.

"A treasured tome that lies in a hall of bones, this will prove helpful in understanding your enemy. Before going to Castle Ravenloft you must find two other treasures in this land, and one ally. The first treasure you'll find is the holy symbol of Ravenkind; seek the evil tree that grows atop a hill that oversees the dead swamp, the ravens will lead you to this location. The second treasure is in a dead village drowned by a river. There you will a sword the shines with the light of the sun. seek the home of a great evil. Your greatest ally will be a wizard, his mind is broken, but his spells are strong."

Logan takes notes as his grandmother reads the cards.

"When you seek out Strahd, he lurks in the depths of darkness, in the one place which he must always return."

After the reading is overs, the men, and madam Eva sit in silence. Logan finishes his notes.

"We've known that you would return for a while, my child, and that you would not be travelling alone. I had your cousins build you your own vardo, it's the one parked outside my tent"

"Thank you Madam Eva." The rest of the group thank their host.

"Well go on, go have a look. Make yourselves at home."

Roman stands up and the others follow suit.

The vardo was painted beautifully; warm brown, decorated with detailed yellow flora. Inside there's three seating areas against each wall that double as beds, covered in cushions and throw pillows. There's storage under the beds bolted shut, and a large trunk with Logan name on it in the corner by the door. It's small, but homey. Modest in size, yet lavish, as is the way of the vistani.

Everyone says goodnight when the fire starts to dim, either sleeping under the stars or in the tents, and wagons. The newly formed crew end up getting comfortable in their new home. Logan sleeps at the head of the vardo. Virgil against the right wall, Patton on the left, Roman volunteered to take the floor that looked equally as comfy as the beds once the bedding was laid out.

Up early, as per usually, Roman awakes to sunlight. Warm beams shining through the windows they forgot to close before turning in. The half elf creeps silently out of the wagon.

The mists can't penetrate the encampment at all; a beam of morning sun that shines down over the clear, making the lake sparkle. Roman notices he's not alone in his early morning routines; Madam Eva sits among the horses lying at the shore of the lake, smoking her pipe. She beckons him over.

"It seems your god has followed you to this forsaken land."

"You know of the Morninglord?"

"This is not his first visit my child. But I know he is here to watch over his children, this time around. You will bring a great warmth and comfort this land."

Roman smiles.

"I will do everything in my power to save this place, you have my word."

"I know you will, along with your new company, and my grandson. You will do great things together."

The old crone reaches into her pocket, taking out a small object wrapped in purple silk, and hands it to Roman. He unwraps it, looking down at a doll that resembles a tiny kid Roman. Roman held the doll, puzzled.

"He's been waiting for you."

Roman held it closer, memories of his brother rushing back.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives in the dead swamp, you will travel there on your quest, be patient."

"Thank you."

Roman takes his time soaking up the warm light of the morning sun, reflecting on his feelings, the past few days catching up on him.


	6. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan leaves his family behind, as he and his new companions begin their quest to free Barovia from the domain of dread. On their journey an evil calls to Roman, a stranger reveals themselves, and Logan comes face to face with the one that ruined his happily ever after.

Today's the day; everyone's up and about, preparing for the long journey ahead of them. Roman is tending to their draft horses; identically large, strong black horses, with white socks that drape over their hooves. Logan is saying goodbye to his family, while Patton and Virgil load a trunk into the Vardo, filled with boxes of food for the trail.

Logan takes the reins on the front bench with Patton, while Roman and Virgil take the raised bench behind them. Raindrop and Hunter are sat on their owner's shoulders.

Leaving the encampment behind, the road weaves through a canyon, following the river. Further down the road where the canyon ends a waterfall roars, clouds of cold mists spraying onto the rocky walls. They cross a great stone bridge that connects both sides of the canyon, nearly one thousand feet across.

The fog is inescapable, even in the mountains and forests as the road takes the wagon higher above sea level. Ahead the road splits in two, widening to the east, they continue headed west.

After another hour the road finally descends. At the foot of the mountain, in the centre of the misty forest is a large lake. The water is eerily still and dark, reflecting the black clouds above.

"I don't like the look of those clouds, Logan." Patton says to the wizard next to him.

"Don't worry Patton, those are just rain clouds." Patton wraps himself tighter in the cloak he was given by his musician friends back at the Vistani camp. Logan notes a sign on the side of the road 'Vallaki 5 miles'

"We'll want to avoid spending too long in the town ahead, it's a haven for Strahds' spies." The wizard warns, Roman and Virgil are reading a map of the land.

"Where will we set up camp then?" Roman asks.

"We'll find a small path that's not marked on that map, it'll take us into the forest where we'll be hidden." Logan suggests.

"I'm all for being hidden." Virgil says, Roman agrees.

"sounds like a plan"

They pass through the walls that enclose around the whole town. It's grey, dull houses loom, they're better looked after than the buildings in the village of Barovia. It's obvious that it's a wealthier area, but no less sad or dreary.

Suddenly, something goes off in the back of Romans mind telling him there's an evil creature ahead, and he can't ignore the urge to follow the scent.

"Roman, you alright?" Virgil asks, noticing the air shift around the paladin. Roman snaps out of his trance, realising that Virgil was speaking to him. Before he can answer, the scent gets stronger; the look in his eyes grows evermore intense. Until;

"Logan stop the wagon!" Roman demanded.

Logan brought the wagon to a screeching halt.

"Roman, I told you we can't. We're just passing through here."

The paladin doesn't listen, jumping off the wagon, he proceeded to rush down the street to their right.

"Dammit! He's gonna get himself killed. Roman get back here!" Logan yells, furiously. But Roman kept going. Upon hearing what Logan had said about the possibility of Roman getting himself killed, Virgil rushes after the paladin.

"Logan shouldn't we follow them?" Patton looked to the vistana with concern. Logan gives in.

"Fine. But no more jumping out of the wagon, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Yah!" with that the wagon makes a sharp turn down the street.

Roman stops outside a wagon that reads; 'Ritchavio's Carnival of Wonders'. The half elf reaches out to knock on the door;

"Roman!"

He turns around to find Virgil trying to catch his breath after running after him. He was trying to say something, while also trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Virgil, deep slow breaths, stand up straight. Okay." The tiefling calms down.

"Roman you can't just run off like that! We promised we'd protect each other, remember. What good is that promise if you run headlong into trouble?!"

Roman looks at the tiefling, like he's struggling to see what he's done wrong. He looks at the wagon, then back at Virgil, he remembers another time he'd ran off like this.

"Oh for the light of Lathander, not again!"

The tiefling looks at Roman confused, and slightly annoyed.

"Virgil, I am so sorry. When I sense something really evil it's like the rest of my brain shuts off."

Virgil understands now, and smiles acceptingly at the paladin in front of him.

"It's okay Roman, I get it. That's your job, right? Fighting evil. Next time just, maybe give a little heads-up, okay?" Roman nods in agreement, and smiles warmly at the tiefling. Virgil's not like him through, he doesn't know mentally where to put the smile he's been given, so he ends up blushing, and avoiding any eye contact.

"Of course, Virgil." Roman can't help but feel guilty for making Virgil worry about him.

They both turn their attention to the wagon. There's an inscription on the door frame that reads, 'I bring you from shadow into light.' Upon closer inspection, Virgil points out to Roman that the sides of the wagon are splattered with blood.

"I don't like this one bit." Roman says. It's at that moment, the wagon suddenly lurches, something was throwing itself against the inner walls. 

The rest of their party arrive, at the same time a female figure walks out of the shadows.

"Oi! What's your business snooping 'round the boss's stuff." The woman was abnormally large, muscular, and speaks in way that suggests she's not the brightest of individuals.

"Nothing, we were just on our way, weren't we?" Logan speaks up, trying to get Roman and Virgil back on the wagon.

"Who is your boss?" Roman asks sizing up to the woman, while shielding Virgil.

"Who's asking?"

"Roman, paladin of Lathander." The bulking women's tough demeanour drops at the mention of Lathander. Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Wow, a paladin of Lathander. Rictavio would love to meet you, I just know it. He's real interested in that Lathander business. I could take you to his tower."

"So this Rictavio's your boss."

"He sure is. He's very smart and power, and can all sorts of magics. I'll take you to him. Gotta get this here wagon back to him anyways. I'm Vee by the way." She says as she shakes Romans hand, almost lifting him off the ground. Logan speaks up.

"Is this tower outside of Vallaki?"

"Yep." Vee says mounting the wagon.

"Fine, Roman, Virgil get back on the wagon."

The two follow the wizard's order, and Vee leads the way out of Vallaki. Once out of the town the road widens, and both wagons are side by side.

"Vee, if you don't mind me asking, do you know anything about what you're transporting to your boss in that wagon?" Roman calls over to the large woman as she drives alongside them. The wagon still being tossed around from the inside.

Logan looks back up at the half elf, begrudgingly.

"Don't look at me like that specs, I'm just doing my duty." Roman responded to the wizards disapproving stare, and Logan grumbles something under his breath of the insulting nature.

Vee answers Roman with a simple.

"I haven't the foggiest."

Virgil nudges Roman gently to get his attention, seeing the paladin getting in his head again.

"I- I have a bad feeling about this Roman."

"As do I, that's exactly why I must see this through, before we can move forward." Roman reassures the tiefling. He then takes Virgil's hand, Virgil jumps at the contact, feeling a spark of warm energy rush through him. He's blushing again.

"Virgil, you're froze. Come here." Roman pulls the shivering tiefling into his side, draping part of his own cloak around Virgil. Up front Patton's going practically giddy witnessing what's transpiring behind him, taking the tiniest peaks. Logan's unimpressed, and aloof, which seems to be the norm for him. The weather is getting colder in the mountains. They come up to a small lake in the brush, enclosed by the misty woods, and rocky bluffs. Thick fog creeping across the dark still waters.

The trail comes to an end at a grass covered causeway, about a hundred yards across the lake to a small island in the middle, the land becoming more marsh like as they approach the tower that sits on the island. Old and decrepit, barely held together by collapsing scaffolds that cling to one side where there's a large crack in the wall. Griffon statues, wings and flanks covered in moss sit atop buttresses that support the walls. Parked outside the tower is a vardo similar to the one the party is riding on, this one however, is spattered with mud.

Vee and the others approach the large iron door, she knocks with the large knocker, forged in the shape of a raven.

"HEY BOSS, IT'S VEE!! I BOUGHT SOME PEOPLE, ONE'S A PALADIN OF LATHANDER! . . ."

They wait for a few minutes, then the door opens. Logan and roman flank vee's sides, with Virgil and Patton behind them. The figure inside reveals himself, first seen by Roman, then Vee. When he comes into Logan's view, Logan's heart launches up into his throat, almost gagging at the sight of the old man in the doorway. Vee's speech goes unnoticed as she introduces her new friends, as she refers to them.

The Man she calls boss is old and withered, grey receding hair, dressed in a brown leather coat. He uses a wooden cane, the handle carved into the crows' head. circular spectacles sit close to his brow, obscuring any emotion in his eyes.

Logan feels like he can barely breathe. All the emotions he thought he had buried deep, all resurface simultaneously. The overwhelming hate, and grief causes his whole body to shake with a fiery rage.


	7. He's a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is reminded of the sad life he had left behind when face to face with the man that ruined his happily ever after. Roman has a rude awakening, regarding others who share his faith.  
> Warning: Themes of death, gore and Violence and some strong language

Tensions are high as they enter the tower. Vee lets Patton and Virgil enter first, before entering herself, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome all. I am Dr. Rudolph Van Richten, at your service." The old man speaks with a soft, and calm voice, despite the presence of the young wizard he had already been acquainted to under a rather unfortunate circumstance.

Logan manages to keep it together as they are invited to the third floor. A small living space; with a bed, desk and chair, and a seating area with two armchairs by a fireplace. Van Richten twists his desk chair around and takes a seat before addressing his company.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being granted the audience of a paladin of Lathander, and his fellowship?" He looks at Roman in all his decorated armours.

"well you see, doc-" Roman starts, before Patton notices the rage in Logan's eyes growing as the time went on.

"Logan, is something wrong?" Patton whispers, a little scared having not seen his new companion behave in such a manner. Before anyone can register it, Logan had gotten up in Van Richten's space, one hand tipping the chair onto its hind legs. His other hand sparking and smoking at his side.

"You better cut the crap, you bastard. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp right now!" He shouts. Vee comes up from behind, pulling the wizard off of her boss.

"Hey, Woah. You need to cool down, little man." She says, as she grapples him.

"Good gods Logan, what's gotten into you?" Roman says taking the struggling man out Vee's hold.

"Roman, that man's a murderer, don't you dare defend him!" He points. His emotions threaten to overtake him, the lump in his throat reforms, his eyes sting with tears that want force their way out of him.

"A murderer? Is this true?" Roman looks at the old man.

Despite just being accused of being a murderer, Van Richten's calmness doesn't waver.

"I suppose from view point it is true, yes." Turning the tables back on the wizard who looked like he was about to have a breakdown. "NO! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS INNOCENT AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Logan was screaming, cursing the old man, tears finally breaching.

Virgil and Roman share a look, then Virgil whispers something to the paladin, Roman nods.

"Logan will you let Patton take you downstairs, just for a while. Will you do that for me, take some time, cool down. I can handle this; you can trust me." Logan looks at Roman. He's an absolute wreck right now; too emotionally exhausted to argue that he should stay, Logan lets Patton hold his hand and they head down.

Behind closed doors with the doctor, and Vee, Roman pulls up a chair and sits face to face with the old man. Vee stands tall behind her boss, but it's not enough to intimidate the paladin. Virgil is stood behind Roman, his golden eyes shifting from Roman and Van Richten.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to answer my questions truthfully; you won't even have the option of lying." Roman casts zone of truth. 

"Who was it that you killed to upset my Logan so much?" Van Richten shifts in his seat, crossing his leg, as he toys with his cane.

"His name was Sergei Groza, he was a wereraven from the Eastern side of the Svalich Woods. I do not know the relation between the two other than the fact that they were living together. But now I understand they were quite close, it appears" Roman Leans forward.

"What is it that you do? You're a doctor, so what's with the carnival wagon?"

"I am a vampire hunter, and a priest of the Morninglord. The carnival is just a cover up." As the doctor mentions that he's also a priest of the same god Roman worshipped, the half elf loses any confidence that this man could possibly be able to justify killing an innocent creature.

"What did this Sergei do to deserve being killed." The paladin was visibly angry now.

"Do you know what a wereraven is? Lycanthropes, they're cursed beings. They're monsters, just like werewolves and vampires, they can't be trusted, nobody in this land can be trusted!" It's clear from the look on Romans face that he was slowly losing his patience.

"Answer the question." Roman raised him voice ever so slightly, aware of how it affects Virgil.

"I saw him flying from the direction of Ravenloft castle, and followed him to a hut in the woods. I interrogated him much like you are right now, but he wouldn't talk. When he did talk, he decided to tell me he lived with a vistana companion. The vastani are responsible for destruction of my family. So, you could probably guess that I wasn't frilled when I heard this"

"And the vistana was Lo-"

"Logan Strazni, indeed."

"Stranzi?"

"So, he's using a fake surname. Hm very interesting" Van Richten smirked slyly.

"That's none of your business. Final question, what's in the carnival wagon?"

"A vampire spawn."

Roman, Vee and Virgil are all in a state of shock at his answer.

Back down on the first floor of the tower, Logan and Patton are standing by doorway, looking out into the mist. It was starting to rain. Neither of them said a word, left listening to the distant sound of Romans interrogation upstairs; outside the carnival wagon was still being tossed about, the sound of rattling chains and animalist growls.

Patton watches the wizard carefully, with Raindrop in his arms, she seems distracted by the change in the weather.

"Logan, You've been awfully quiet. Everything okay?" No reply; Logans' whole world was crumbling before him all over again. 

Visions of Sergei's lifeless body, his own blood pooling beneath him, his beautiful black feathers sprawled across the floorboards of their homes doorway.

Logan stayed in that state of remorse for a while before speaking up. "I don't think I'll ever accept that he's gone." Logan looked at Patton with sad eyes, they were the eyes of someone who had seen more than they wanted to.

"Someone special to you?" Logan nods.

"I lo-loved him. He was so kind and gentle. That man upstairs knows nothing. The wereravens are a kind people, they keep to themselves mostly, they wouldn't hurt anyone if they had the choice!" The wizard said. Patton believed him.

"what was his name?" he asked.

"Sergei." Logan replies, his heart ached in his chest. He tried to think of the good times they shared, but all he could see was red. As tears fall slowly down his face, Patton pulls him into a hug before he can resist, and he sobs into the bards' shoulder.

Some time passes before Roman and Virgil come down stairs the doctor Rudolph Van Richten in tow. Vee follows them down, feeling betrayed; foolish for trusting such a cruel hearted man. Logan had already composed himself, having cried his fill in the company of the kind bard, who consoled him. Logan glares at Van Richten, this time confidently keeping his composure.

"Come on you two." Roman says walking outside, Virgil close behind. The old man follows with a defeated expression.

"What about him?" Logan asks. Van Richten approaches the wagon, that held the vampire spawn.

"After he slays this vampire spawn, he's agreed to live out his final days here, in solitude. No more monster hunting. Vee has agreed to make sure he carries out his sentence!" Roman states the conditions of their agreement.

Van Richten opens the doors of the wagon. Inside it was a ghastly sight. The vampire was already bloodied, lead manacles kept it restrained; the constant pulling against the shackles, causing deep wounds around his neck, wrists, and ankles.

The others retreat to their vardo wagon while Roman keeps an eye on Van Richten. The old man does play around; he inhales, drawing a silvered sword from his cane aiming the blade at the vampire's chest. He drives the blade into its heart, as he exhales. A deafening shrill sends shivers down the spines of those present. Ravens flea from the forest in the area around them.

Then Silence. 

Van Richten exits the wagon, wiping the blood off his sword, before handing it to roman along with the sheath. Vee takes the old man inside, and closes the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos, and comment to let me know what you thought - no harsh criticism please -  
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Brother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party journey into the swamps in search of the fifth member, who is supposedly Romans twin brother; Remus Thangail.

The next day Patton and Virgil stay in the wagon, while Roman rides with Logan in the cold. The air grows ever damper as the party press on, the road leading back into the forest. Road running alongside the river for several miles. Hard damp dirt turns into marshland, as the road dissolves into spongy earth, a shroud of thick fog drifting over pools of swampy water.

There's no signs of life, save for vegetation; tall reads, and mossy patches that replace the grass behind them. The path splits into two, each side equally unappealing. Logan stops the vardo, spotting an old decrepit sign post. The lettering is scratched off, but out the fog a large raven perches on the sign pointed west, before flying down the road, the wagon follows the raven lead. The road ascends; large rocky formations protrude out of the moss covered earth, trees dwarfed and twisted, roots clawing at the path.

Roman's getting anxious as they travel further into the swamp, holding onto the little doll Madam Eva had given him. He's brought out of his thoughts when the wagon comes to an abrupt stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Roman asks before following the wizard's gaze, to see the raven they were following. They watch as the bird shifts into its human form; revealing themselves to be a young man, with red glowing eyes, shaggy black hair and a trimmed patch of hair below his bottom lip.

"Logan, who is this?" Logan shrugs, and jumps off the bench to talk to the wereraven that was leading them through the swamp.

"Greetings, I was expecting you to arrive sooner." The wereraven spoke with a thicker Barovian accent.

"My apologies friend, we had to take a quick detour. We're here now. Would you mind telling me where you've led us?" The wereraven and Logan talk for a minute going back and forth, then he polymorphs back into his raven form and takes off. Roman watches this happen, knocking on the wagon to alert the others, and the door at the back opens. The animals scurry out first to sniff at the air, Hunter being the first to return to his master. Logan beckons them over.

"What's happening Logan, Why'd we stop?" Patton look around curiously.

"This is where the fifth member of our company lives apparently." Logan explains to the group, relaying the information he was given. Romans heart skips a beat as he grips the doll tighter. Ten years is a long time, time can change people, and not always for the better.

"It's your call, Roman." The half elf looks at the collapsed tree obscuring the entrance to what could potentially be his brothers abode. Roman brushes away the branches and moss, to reveal the door, or rather a large piece of wood blocking the way in. Entering the dwelling; Roman first, followed by Virgil, then Patton, with Logan taking the rear.

It's a short descent that opens up to a single small living place. Magic flames glow in lanterns giving off a green light. There's a bed of pelts on the floor by an unlit fire pit. A makeshift work top in the corner is covered with various jars of gross looking specimens, homemade potions, and old stained parchment. As they continue to look around until something catches Romans' eye; nobleman's clothes hanging over a root that ran through the hole in the ground, they resembled the clothes his brother used to wear.

"It's really him." Roman says, finally ending the silence. "My brother lives here guys."

"Perhaps we should wait outside for him." Logans suggested.

-

Deeper in the swamp a figure wades through the shallow waters. Here gigantic willows grow out of the water, roots exposed like bird cages.

The figure wears a wooden mask with only two dark eye holes. Twigs jut out from his wild mane of dark brown hair, a grey streak running through his fringe. A cloak of fur and blanket weed hangs at his waist, floating along the surface of the water. He has patches of fungi growing up his legs. Strips of hide and leather wrap around the torso, kept in place with hand woven twine. The green silken sash he wears across his body contrasts greatly with the rest of his ensemble.

The odd humanoid creature reaches the path, carrying a sack sopping wet with swamp water. He rushes quickly up the hill to his burrow, smelling something on the air both familiar and new smells. Closer to the hole the swamp dweller jumps into the brush as he approaches his home. He climbs up onto the collapsed tree, laying low behind the mess of moss and branches, watching the figures standing by a vardo wagon parked right outside his home. None of them noticed his arrival yet; until he leans too heavily on a branch, and it snaps under his weight. Logan turns back to the entrance of the burrow, putting out to the other; "There's something in the tree!"

Pattons eyes widen with excitement, looking at the half elf.

"You don't suppose it could be him?" Patton asks. Roman steps forward letting go of Virgil, who was holding onto his arm, handing him over to Patton. He approaches the tree looking up to where the well camouflaged figure was.

"Remus?" The masked creatures head perks up, hearing this other half elf with a familiar face call his name, he hadn't it heard in years. He pounces down landing in an almost feline fashion. The dark holes in the mask staring up at Roman. Romans heart is just barely contained in his chest, but he slowly lowers himself, kneeling down level to the feral humanoid. The creature sniffs in Romans direction, then cocks his head to the side.

"It's me, Roman." At that the mysterious figure lifts up his mask, revealing his gentle half elven features. Their deep green pools meet, to two were unmistakably twins. They silently re-familiarised themselves, taking in all the changes a decade apart had done to them. 

Roman sees the scars that cover his brother's exposed skin, the tattoos that wrap around his arms, the fact that he was half naked. He lived in the wild, truly the free spirit he always longed to be.

Remus saw everything he knew his brother would become. He felt the familiar warmth of the Morninglord radiate off of his brother. He thought he'd end up hating their god for taking his best friend away from him, yet here they were, reunited at last and he thanked his god for bringing his brother to him.

Clouds break away, and sunlight shines down over the twins, the comforting warm light reflecting off of romans armour, and Remus' damp skin making them both look as if they were glowing. Suddenly, Remus leaps into Roman arms; the light growing brighter as the two embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Remus finally spoke, holding his twin like he was never letting go of him again.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Especially after hearing that you'd gone missing. What were you thinking Remus?" Roman wasn't scolding his brother; he was just so worried about his brothers. Roman sighs;

"We're together now, that's all that matters." Remus nods.

"Promise me he won't take you away again. I don't want to lose you like we lost father." Remus pouts, with teary eyes. Roman mirrors that sadness. He knew being a paladin was dangerous. Then Roman gets an idea, and smile at his brother.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, you still have faith in him, don't you?" Roman gives Remus something; his old symbol he used when they would pray with before bed, and during masses at the spires. When Remus held the holy relic, he felt closer to Lathander, more than he ever felt in a long time.

"I do; I have faith in him brother." Remus smiled brightly, hugging Roman again.

"Still want to go on adventures with me?" Roman asks, Remus eyes sparkle with delight, and as he nodded his head with so much enthusiasm, Roman thinks he might himself whiplash. Roman steadies his brother, lifting him up so they're both standing.

"come, I want to introduce you to the others." Roman puts an arm around Remus' shoulders, leading him over to the wagon where his party retreated; to give the two some space.

"Everyone, meet my brother Remus." the other half elf appears shy at first, but then he smiles when the others don't immediately shun him for the way he is.

"I'm Patton, this is Raindrop.; it's nice to meet you" Patton points to his ferret.

"Virgil, and Hunter." Virgil says shyly.

"Logan, a pleasure to meet you Remus. I don't want to assume, but you're a druid, I am correct?" Remus nods proudly.

"That's right, specs. I know some pretty strong magic too!" He grins.

"I'm sure we'll get to see you in action sooner rather than later I'm afraid." Logan says, and Remus chuckles.

"yeah, and it gets worse the deeper into the swamp you go. You have no idea how many monsters I have to fight off when I go out foraging." Remus goes on and on about the giant spiders, zombies, tree blights, and other beasts he's fought.

"How did you manage to survive this dreadful place?" Roman looks at his brother in shock, 'no wonder his body was covered in scars.' Roman thinks to himself. Remus recalls "That's a long story. That reminds me, why are you here Ro?" 

Roman rubs the back of his neck. "We were kinda brought here by a power to slay the Darklord and potentially free Barovia." Remus' eyes widen, and his brother continues; "and the power also wanted you to join us, so I guess fates finally on our side, hey brother."

"I'll say. This is great, we finally get to go on those adventures, and we have new friends too. This is a dream come true." Remus jumps around with joy, and a bright smile on his face. His optimism is quite infectious, there was something very charming about their paladins' brothers' youthful energy, it's refreshing in a place so dull and lifeless.

Remus eventually tires himself out. Then he snaps his fingers. "I need to pack; it won't take long I promise." Remus says before disappearing into his hole.

It really didn't take long at all. The swamp man returns with a haversack, quite literally stuffed with his belongings; parchments and other odd bits, one of his green lanterns was attached to the strap. Plus, an item that the others somehow missed in their time spent in his burrow; an old mace, about an arms length, with detailed engravings on the handle . It takes a moment, but Roman recognises the weapon from his time studying at the Spires.

"Wha-where did you get that?" Remus sees his brother staring at his weapon, well not technically his weapon.

"yeah that's part of the long story, I didn't steal it though honest, I swear on the Morninglord himself." It's a lot for Roman to take in, the idea of his twin wielding St. Markovia's star, the famous holy relic she was buried with.

"The storytelling will have to wait until we find a place to set up camp, we still have a lot of ground to cover today everyone." Logan called from the bench, ready to set off. Remus throws his bag into the wagon; sandwiching Roman in between himself and the tiefling, and then their off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the twins, so glad to have Remus finally joining the party, and Roman and the other are too.  
> Please feel free to leave comments, and kudo to let me know how you're liking the story so far.


	9. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells his tale to the party, including how he came in possession of a certain holy relic. Virgil has another scare, far worse than any previous nightmare's he's experienced, but is comforted by his friends when he awakes.

Before nightfall the fully formed group of adventurers find a safe place to camp, a clearing hidden in the brush; a couple more hours of grey daylight left before pitch black night would fall. Everyone’s huddled up in the vardo, and the window by Logans’ bed is open, so they can keep an eye on their horses.

Remus had started to tell his brother, and his new friends about where he’s been, and all the interesting things that have happened during his time in Barovia. The story started with him running into a forest north his family’s estate.

“My memory gets kinda fuzzy after that, But I woke up in a cage in a tiny hut; where a witch with a funny accent lived.” The others listen to Remus with looks of shock, astounded by the fact that the half elf was still alive.

“That sounds awful, you poor thing.” Patton sat down next to Remus, even if he smelt little funky, he wanted him to feel safe and well looked after.

“Oh, that was for the best though; I was way passed barmy at that point.” He chuckles rubbing his nape, much like Roman does. Roman who was also sitting next to his brother was unconsciously fidgeting, anxiously waiting his brother to bring up the mace, and how it came into his possession.

“We got along fine after I had time to calm down. She was the one that taught me my druid craft and magic. After a while she told me I could go whenever I wanted, at first I was scared to live on my own again, but I got used to it. It just stopped being scary.” Roman turned his attention back to Remus, with apologetic eyes, and his brother smiles and gives him a reassuring nudge.

“Then there’s the mace.” Romans eye prick up.

“Ooh boy. So I was out foraging, a flock of ravens comes at me, and suddenly I’m stood before this giant nest of twigs in the form of a woman, it must’ve been fifty feet tall. It held it’s hand out in front of me and the mace was there. Saint Markovias’s spirit appeared out of nowhere, and took the mace. She gave it to me. It sounds crazy I know, but this really happened, Roman you have to believe me.” This story had rendered Roman speechless.

“She told to me use it, to give it a new lease of life.” Remus’ brother slumps back, exhausted just by listening to Remus. They’ve been through so much, and Roman’s beginning to think he had it easy, compared to his brother.

“This-this is a lot.” Roman say, overwhelmed by the situation.

“I knew you’d freak out if I told you.” Remus whines.

“I- I’m not freaking, it’s fine. Everything’s fine.” Virgil and Romans eyes lock, and the tiefling raises an eyebrow at the paladin.

“Look, Remus I believe you, of course I believe you. I’m just in awe. I mean Saint Markovia’s ghost gave you her weapon, for you to wield. Sure I a little freaked out, but I’m also proud.” Remus smiles and hugs his brother close.

“Alright everyone, we need to rest; tomorrow we have to find the symbol of Ravenkind.” Logan announces. They all settle down, Remus slept on the floor with Roman.

Around the very early hours of the morning Virgil was tossing and turning in his sleep.

-

Virgil's Nightmare

The first thing Virgil registers is the extreme drop in temperature. When he opens his eyes, he doesn’t recognise the dark room he’s in. He can’t move his limbs freely, shackled to an icy wall. There’s no sign of Hunter either. No sign of his friends. He’s completely alone; just like when he was a child.

A quiet voice comes from outside his cell. He speaks in infernal, it’s a rough, scratchy voice. It’s difficult to think when it’s so cold, he feels like his brain was frozen over. The tiefling fears the worst. Cania; the eighth layer of the nine hells, ruled by the devil his ancestors must have had made a deal with centuries ago. The voice got clearer, closer; the walls opens. There he was; Mephistopheles, the nine-foot-tall, hell-red skinned archdevil. The face that haunted the tieflings very existence.

He wanted to scream, to cry as he cowered in the presence of a true embodiment of evil. The intimidating figure speaks;

“Pathetic. Throw him into the pits.” The lord slams the wall of ice behind him.

‘The Pits!’ Virgil heart was pounding, threatening to break through his chest. His was hyperventilating so much it was no wonder he hadn’t passed out already.

Suddenly he’s released. Falling into a black hole where the floor once was.

Virgil wakes up screaming, tears streaming down his face, still breathing too fast for his lungs to keep up. A warmth surrounded him, the opposite of that freezing cell; it was warm and soft. He heard the steady beating of a heart next to his ear. Cradled in strong familiar arms. His cries turned into quiet whimpers, as he held onto the half elf, he didn’t have to look he knew it was Roman holding him.

When the tiefling did look up, two soft green eyes looked into his golden-yellow ones. He was back in the vardo. The others were rubbing sleep from their eyes, suggesting they woke up after Roman, probably from the sound of him crying out. The fear subsides after a while, but the other four don’t crowd around the pair.

“Roman, I-” Virgil tries to speak, but his voice comes out hoarse. Romans hands him his water skin, and he takes a couple of sips. Roman doesn’t pressure him to speak.

“I don’t want to die.” He whispers into Romans chest.

“It’s okay Virgil, you’re safe. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” Roman held the tiefling close so that one of his blunt horns rested against the side of the half elf’s face. Virgil pulls away to face Roman, he wanted to tell him the truth about his fears, but was apprehensive about making him worry.

“Y-you don’t understand, we all die eventually, and when we do we go to the plane our deities rule over. That’s what I’m scared of!”

“so, where do you go, not the hells?” The tiefling hangs his head low in shame, and despair.

“Yes, the hells. Cania the frozen layer on the nine hells, and-” Virgil pauses briefly letting out a shaky breath, remembering his nightmare. “He’s given orders to throw me into the pits. I’ll be snuffed out immediately, there’s no way I’ll survive down there.”

The tears fall from the tiefling’s eyes again, involuntarily loud sobs escape him, and Patton rushes over. Roman and the others look equally troubled; Raindrop goes unnoticed as she struggles in Patton's hold, when he squeezes a little too tight, also on the verge of crying. The bard puts the ferret down to hug into Virgil's side.

“We have to do something about this you guys. No one here deserves that kind of afterlife.”

Then the newcomer speaks up. “What about reincarnation? We can also find a way to completely cut any ties between you and whatever devil it is you’re bound to.” Remus suggests.

“Is that even possible?” Logan asks, taken aback by the druids’ idea.

“won’t be easy, but it is possible. Me and Roman could pull of a reincarnation ritual and spell without too much trouble with help from Lathander!” He explains.

“The god of birth and renewal; the odds would most certainly be in your favour.” The wizard thinks out loud. Roman puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder, and the tiefling looks up at him.

“You did save my life, so you’re already on Lathander's good side as far as I’m concerned.” He smiles.

“You really think a god like yours would accept me?” Virgil doubted.

“Absolutely, if he can accept someone as weird as my brother, I see no reason why he wouldn’t accept you. The Morninglord’s never been one for discrimination. You don’t have to be an acolyte, just open your heart up to him, and let him know that you put your trust in the Morninglord!”

The tiefling smiled, Remus and Roman have given him something he’s never had before; they gave him hope. He’s wasn't crying anymore, so he dries his eyes.

“Well, I guess if Lathander is even half as kind as you are, I think I could learn to trust him too.” Virgil says, and the paladin beams brightly.

“I think you’ve already begun to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos to let me know how your liking the story so far x


	10. Wintersplinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues their quest to find the treasures they need to defeat the Vampire Lord Strahd. To find the first treasure they must find the evil tree. After the battle Virgil and Roman find something they have in common with each other.

The party are led by a Raven down a road that takes them past to an old two-story building, with thick ivy covering every wall. Patton and Logan driving up front, Roman and Virgil on the back bench, and Remus is happily perched atop the barrel shaped roof.

Logan stops the wagon by the loading dock of the old winery, where the road ends. The wind picks up, and there’s a light drizzle; as the party look around for any signs of an evil tree.

“This is ridiculous, we’re surrounded by trees, how will we know which one is evil.” Roman shouts in frustration, then Remus raises a brow at his brother. “Really, Roman you’re a paladin finding evil is kinda your thing.”

Roman pouts "I know that."

The paladin closes his eyes, and focuses in on their target. The Raven Kraa’s. Over the rustling of leaves and rattling branches, a bellowing howl vibrates through ground. The sound of snapping wood gets closer, and closer, until out the woods a giant sentient tree barrels towards the winery.

“uh-oh!” Remus starts to back away.

“Uh-oh, what’s uh-oh?” Roman grabs his brother.

“Wintersplinter!” is what the druid calls the giant tree blight.

“What do you think, Roman this tree evil enough for you?!” Logan yells.

Patton turns himself invisible, as a knee-jerk reaction to sensing danger, and he hides behind some barrels by the building. Logan moves a few feet to flank the wagon and protect the horses before pulling his spell book to cast the Melf’s acid arrows spell. Three arrows are launched from a spectral bow, piercing the bark of the blight.

Roman charges at the evil tree, replying to the wizards’ question. “It sure is Logan, and nice shot!”

The paladin takes out a weapon his party haven’t seen him use before. This beautifully forged battle-axe, with silver and gold detailing on the twin blades. He wields the axe with two hands, and it glows with divine energy. He slashes deep into the plant, but instead of drawing sap, blood spills out of the fresh wound.

Virgil follows the paladins’ lead, creating a large ball of lightning at the tip his staff, the wood crackling with the arcane power, it hits the creature causing it to roar in pain. Virgil also throws a bolt of fire at the blights roots, the effects of the spell hurt it, though oddly it doesn’t catch fire.

Remus yells to the others surrounding Wintersplinter “Move out the way.” Roman and Virgil disengage, the trees tries to strike at them, missing both by a hair.

The druid speaks the incantation for an unfamiliar spell. The clouds part, and a silvery beam of pale light shines down over the blight, ghostly flames engulf Wintersplinters’ form. The radiant damage causes the huge blight to howl in agony, as the beam weighs down on it.

“I can keep this up for a minute, so make your attacks count!” he shouts to the other, holding his concentration.

“Good Remus. Alright guys let’s chop some wood!” Roman yells.

“YEAH!” Patton comes out of hiding no longer invisible, and ready to fight. Patton uses thunderwave on the tree blight, the powerful force erupting from him when he plays a note on his flute, some of the tree’s bark is blasted off along with some branches as well. The note playing then turns into a song that helps to inspire the group.

Logan casts another powerful fire bolt adding to the flames toasting the trees wood, all of its branches have been burnt away, blood pours out of the cracks in the bark as the wood swells under the heat.

“Brother drop the spell, he’s almost finished!”

“You got it, Ro.” Remus dispels the moonbeam. Roman runs in again axe in his hands, Wintersplinter moves out of way of the first attack, but the second swing hits home. With the finishing blow Wintersplinter is reduced to ash and cinders.

The party spread to search through the remains of Wintersplinter once the ashes cool down, but there so much soot that it takes them a while, Remus helps his brother as Roman used his divine sense to pick up the location of the symbol. Roman spots an object that looks like it could be the treasure they’re looking for; he wipes off the ash to reveal an amulet, possible made of platinum shaped like the sun, with a large red crystal embedded in the centre.

“Guys, come look at this, I think I found something!” the paladin calls out to his friends, and they gather around, Logan inspects to object closely.

“Wow, we actually found the lost Holy Symbol of Ravenkind.” He says. Patton slumps onto the dirt, feeling completely defeated even though they had one the battle.

“Patton? You weren’t hurt, were you?” Virgil asks with worry in his eyes, and Patton shakes his head.

“No. I’m sorry.” The others turn to the discouraged bard. “I keep running away while you all stand your ground and fight, I’m sorry you guys.” Patton sniff and pouts but he doesn’t cry, he expression shameful, and depressed. Roman comes to comfort him alongside the tiefling.

“Patton, you’re an important part of this fellowship, I won’t have you doubting yourself. Some warriors rush into fights without giving it a second thought, while others wait for the right moment to strike; you were a great help today. I mean it. Don’t apologise.”

“Okay, thanks you guys.” He smiles a little, still slightly disheartened, but feeling better about his choices nonetheless.

“I think you should hold on to this Roman, Madam Eva said that only Cleric’s and paladin’s with an unwavering goodness can attune to its powers.” Logan explains, and Roman lets out a heavy breath he nods and put the amulet on his person.

“Everyone, let’s go rest in the vardo, I think we’ve earned a little break.” Logan walks over to check on the horses while the others open up the wagon, Remus and Patton collapse tiredly on the floor. Roman and Virgil pull out the stoop and sit down, both grunting as they relax their muscles, as the adrenaline starts wearing off.

“So, about that reincarnation thing we were talking about-” Virgil starts, nervously tapping his fingers along his staff. Roman’s head perks up, and he faces the tiefling, not waiting to let him finish.” You’re not going to ask me to kill you are you, because that’s absolutely out of the question.”

Virgil frowns at the paladin. “W-what? I wasn’t going to ask you anything like, you idiot!” Virgil raising his voice at Roman shocks them all. The other two sat up.

“Just urgh, if it comes it, and things are looking grim for me, I guess I’m giving you and Remus my permission to reincarnate me, anything you can do the save me from the bad place.” The last two words were spoken quieter than the rest. Roman felt guilty for accusing Virgil of wanting to make such a drastic request.

“of course Virgil, when that time comes we will be there for you. I, I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Virgil sees how upset Roman was with himself, he really didn’t mean to offend or hurt the tiefling.

Virgil hesitantly takes Romans hand and holds on to it, Roman gives it a gentle squeeze. “Are your hands always this cold?” Roman asks looking into those beautiful golden orbs, and Virgil for the first time finds himself unable to avert his gaze.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never noticed that they were cold before.” He replied; in this moment they shared it was like there was nothing else, just a warm tender touch that transported them away from the present.

“You know; those with cold hands are said to have the warmest hearts.” Roman voice comes out soft and smooth like silk thread.

“ACHOOO!!!” Patton sneezes not able to hold it any longer. Virgil jumps, bringing them back to the real world, both of them blushing deeply. Neither of them had the heart to be the first to pull away.

“For the love of Lathander, just kiss already!” Remus whines.

“Oh gods!” Virgil tears himself away from Roman, succumbing to his embarrassment, making a dash to the front of the wagon, climbing up onto the roof. This isn’t like the other panicked states he’s been in; he felt warm, his heart was practically beating out of his chest, he felt breathless but he wasn’t hyperventilating. His touch lingered.

“Remus!” Roman scolded half-heartedly, throwing a pillow at his brothers’ face, hitting him at point blank range.

“What?! You wanted to, didn’t you Ro?” Remus smiled deviously, which earns him another pillow to the face. “That’s beside the point Remus!” Roman so flustered he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Patton interjects, taking the next pillow Roman was about to assault the other with.

“That’s enough you two. I’ll go check on him Roman.” This was another side to Patton, he has the two settled down before going off to find the tiefling.

Logan points to the roof when Patton asks if he saw where Virgil went. “He’s on the roof.”

He finds the tiefling sitting with his legs curled up to his chest and tail hanging off the side; a sense of relief washes over the bard seeing that Virgil didn’t look all too upset, he was looking up at the sky contently but also looked slightly perplexed. His blush wasn’t gone yet, perhaps just starting to fade.

“Knock, knock? Can I join you?” Patton asks, and Virgil nods shuffling to the side to give him some room. “That was quite the moment you and Roman just shared.”

“Mhm.” Virgil hugs his legs a bit closer – recalling the memory still fresh in his mind – trying to keep this feeling he had inside him not wanting it to go away. Patton spotted the slight upward curve of the tieflings lips.

“How are you holding up?” Virgil shrugged in response. The two sit in silence looking at the grey clouds above.

“You ever had the feeling that you’ve known someone longer than you actually have?” Virgil says after thinking for a little while longer.

“I don’t think so, but I think it could happen.” Patton smiles with Virgil at his newly found happiness. “Maybe he feels the same way.” Patton theories and Virgil eyes widen.

“You really think so?”

“Virgil, the way he looks at you isn’t exactly the way you look at someone you’ve only known for a week.” Patton reassured him. “He's very fond of you, as far as I can tell” Virgils still blushing.

“Come down when you’re ready, okay.” Patton tells him before jumping down.

Back in the wagon Romans left to his thoughts, and Remus is keeping a watchful eye on him while Raindrop snuggled up to the druid; she’d taken an instant liking to Remus for his almost animalistic tendencies. Logan walks up to back of the vardo, and find the two both uncharacteristically quiet.

“Would anyone mind explaining what’s going on?” Logan asks knowing something was up with the rest of the party.

“Gladly” Remus chimed. “Brother dearest and Virgil just shared a very the tender moment, after which our horned friend was so flustered he ran off!” Remus explained giggling to himself, finding their predicament very amusing.

“And what about Roman, is he okay?” Logan looks at the paladin doing a thousand-yard stare.

“Did I come on too strong?” Roman asked himself out loud worried for him and Virgil.

“No Roman. My comment was what scared him off. I’m sure you two will be fine.” His brother admitted.

“I can’t wait around; I need to talk to him.” Roman got up rushing past Logan. At the front of the wagon Patton was talking to the horses; Virgil was still on the roof, his legs now hanging off the edge, still daydreaming.

The half elf caught his attention without making him jump, and Virgil smiled at him bashful. “Hey.” The tiefling welcome Roman, inviting him to sit next to him again.

“Hey. So, umm I-I’m sorry about my brother; he’s always been a wild card.” Roman apologised.

“Guess that must run in the family.” Virgil’s cheeky remark had them both laughing

“perhaps you’re right.” Roman replied. “I hope I didn’t – I was wondering if I could have possibly made you uncomfortable.” He continued on.

“No you umm – It was nice.” Virgil spoke softly, back to his old tactics, averting his gaze away from the charismatic half elf.

“This probably sounds crazy, but I feel like I’ve known you for, well for forever.” He confesses, and Virgil eyes widen, ‘Patton was right!” He turned towards Roman.

“I don’t think your crazy; I feel the same way about you.” With that, it was like finding the missing piece neither of them knew they were missing to begin with. Roman puts a gentle hand on Virgils.

Roman spots a small crack of sunlight in the, and then he hears the voice of the Morninglord speaking to him;

“Pray with him and all shall be revealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Virgil and Roman!  
> Leave Kudos and comments to let me know what you thought.


	11. "It's you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very eventful day, the party settle in for the night. Roman shares with Virgil his brief communication with his god, and request Virgils' company at dawn, and the pair share an enlightening experience courtesy of the Morninglord.   
> note: deva is pronounced the same as diva.

Nightfall came once again; the party was camping next to the abandoned winery. Inside they were all gathered around the map of Barovia, re-establishing their plans.

“Our next priority should be finding the Sunsword, Madam Eva told us it was located in a dead Village, to me that sounds like Berez.” Logan explains to the party, pointing it out on the map. Remus looks worried by the wizards’ predictions.

“The ruins! B-but that’s where Baba Lysaga lives!” Remus exclaims.

“Baba Lysaga? She’s real?” Logan asks, astonished by this discovery.

“Of course she’s real.”

“Who’s Baba Lysaga?” Roman asks. Logan’s reluctant to say. Now Virgil was worried, fearing the worst. “Don’t tell me.” The tiefling winces.

“She’s one of the legendary hags.” Logan tells the others, and Virgil whimpers, Patton looks scared too. Roman pulls a face expressing his repulse.

“Hags, I hate hags, they’re so gross!” an unpleasant shiver runs down Romans spine.

“After we retrieve the Sunsword, we need to look for the mad mage.” Logan changes the subject.

“Sounds like a fun guy” Remus jokes, making everyone but Logan laugh. Logan continues on to suggestion they return to Madam Eva with their ally, and the items they’ve found.

Eventually they all get tucked in; before Roman can turn in he goes out outside and requests Virgils' company. “Virgil, I would like you to do something for me.” He whispers.

“What is it?” The tiefling asks.

“Will you join me at sunrise for my morning prayers?” Roman makes his request, given to him by the Morninglord.

“Praying? I don’t know, Roman.” He’s nervous, Roman can see it thanks to his elven heritage, likewise Virgil can just as easily make out his features.

“Please Virgil, it would mean so much to me.” He pleads, and decides to tell Virgil the truth behind his invitation. “I – Lathander spoke to me today, which is kind of a rare thing. He said ‘Pray with him and all shall be revealed.’ I think he was talking about this feeling we share.” Roman tries to explain the best he can, though Virgil still looked torn. He chewed his lip as he thought. He wanted to know the truth too but was scared of what praying to a good deity would do, what if it angered Mephistopheles?

“Okay.” Is Virgil’s short answer.

“Okay.” Roman mimics him with more enthusiasm. The two go back inside to find Remus had stolen Virgil's bench and his bedding was on the floor by Romans. They hesitate, but settle in for the night resting soundly before their early start.

As promised Roman wakes Virgil up just before sunrise; both of them quietly exit the wagon greeted by a wondrously clear morning, the green grass beneath their feet sparkles with fresh morning dew under the light of a glorious golden sunrise. Romans’ finger lightly brushes Virgil hand before lacing their hands together, and Virgil’s heart skips a beat, and he looks up at the half elf still feeling apprehensive about what he was about to do, Roman smiles reassuringly before bringing them both to kneel facing the sun.

“Roman, I-I don't know if I can do this.” Virgil worries, he worries that he’s not worthy.

“It’s okay Virgil, you’re safe. I'm right here.” Roman takes his holy symbol of Lathander; a golden amulet that depicts a road leading into a half-risen sun, and he rest Virgil’s hand on top of it. The tiefling feels a pulse run through him as he connects with the holy relic, a warmth and calmness washes over him. He sees Roman close his eyes and bow his head, and follows suit. The paladin begins to pray;

“We welcome you, Morninglord, and we honour you on this day.  
Celebrating your light, for the sun is your blessing, and shows us your loving way.  
On this blessed morning we praise you and thank you for your many gifts.  
Your warmth and light that shines down on the land, and the sea.  
Your nurturing light that makes all things grow and bloom. Your eternal love always in our hearts, our Lord of the Sun.  
We honour you, as the bright beacon who casts off the darkness.  
Our Lord always kind, always warm, always fair. We devote our days to your holy name, and pray for your guiding light, for it is you we trust to light our way.”

Romans words brought Virgil more comfort than he could have anticipated, behind his eyelids he was tearing up. The pray ended, and there was a sudden bright light, then he heard Romans voice.

“Virgil, it’s okay, you can open your eyes now.” He smiled.

The tiefling squinted at the change in brightness, but his eye soon adjusted to it, and they widened in disbelief. The ghostly visage of a man with golden skin stood in the light of a sunbeam, cradling a newborn, his garments white and gold.

The beam of light follows the figure. The spirit of Lathanders’ hand brushes gently across the half devils’ cheek “You need not despair my angel, you have been found, and shall be saved.” The god speaks in Virgils’ mind, and Virgil feels an overwhelming sense of relief rush through him.

The child fades into the light, and the god's free hands rest atop their heads.

“Your souls have been separated for far too long, the time has come for you to remember.” The couple’s eyes glaze over, and pure sunlight shoots out of them.

Under the trance the two share a vision; two familiar forms stand before them, in front of Roman a beautiful male eladrin stood. He wore a crown of yellows flowers reminiscent of summertime, and clothes that could only be described as royal.

Virgil saw an angel. Lily white skin and feathered wings tucked behind his back, golden eyes that reflected his own, and brown hair with a lilac iridescence. The angelic figure wore nothing but a loincloth and gold bracers.

The two figures held out they hands, Roman and Virgil were both inclined to take them, as together they relive the past life they shared.

–

The kind-hearted eladrin prince, heir to the summer court in the Feywild many eons ago, touched by the light of the sun. Rare was it for a fey to be pure and good.

From Elysium; the plane of pure good, Lathander sent one of his deva’s to look after the prince, to keep the fey in his light.

By the Royals’ side the angel stayed; in the form of a handsome summer eladrin who’s eye shone like the early morning sun.

The two fell in love and lived a long and happy life together. The prince eventually was crowned king, and in his rule he united the four seasons courts, with his beloved husband by his side.

Lathander visited the couple in their dreams, blessing them so that when the king was laid to rest he could spend his afterlife with the one he loves.

The eladrin king died of old age, peacefully in his sleep, and he allowed his guardian angel to lead his soul to the deep wilds of Elysium. Upon their arrival what little wrinkles the king had developed in his old age faded, and the colour returned to his skin.

But, when Mephistopheles and his army attacked the upper planes, the deva was capture by the devils and taken to the eighth layer of hell where he was executed and his soul was bound to the devil prince.

–

The sunlight fades from Roman and Virgils eye as the trance wears off. Lathander spectral figure was gone but it’s still warm and sunny.

Tears stream down their faces, as their memories start to sink in; love and grief overwhelming each of their minds as they knelt before the rising sun, still hand in hand. Little time has passed in the prime material plane, but it felt like they were gone for an eternity.

Virgil came around first feeling something in his other hand that was empty before. When he looks down he sees a familiar item; a rod made of some otherworldly metal with a sun sphere at the top, an opal embedded in the centre, there rings representing the sun's flames orbiting the sphere continuously rotating.

Romans breathing was still uneven, grief present in his eyes, he was yet to realise they were back their current bodies. Virgil squeezed his partners hand.

“Roman.” He calls, turning his body to sit face to face with the half elf. “Roman. Can you hear me? Roman?”

He lifts Roman head up to face him.

“Roman, look at me. I’m here. I’m safe.” He tries again to no avail. Virgil embraces him. “Please talk to me Roman.” He begs. . .

Roman blinks a few times, coming back to reality. “It’s you.” Roman sobs, he strokes Virgils' hair out of his eyes resting his hand on his cheek, Virgil leaned into his touch.

“It’s me.” Virgil smiles, lifting a hand to wipe away Romans tears. The half elf looks lovingly into his eyes, taking his hand placing a tender kiss on it.

“I-” Roman starts,

“You found me.” Virgil interrupts him, positively beaming. He’s baring his fangs, but he doesn’t care. They remembered who they truly are. Their souls were finally awakened; all they can do is embrace each other and smile.

“I will never lose you again.” Roman promises.

“I know you won’t.” Virgil replies, kissing his soulmate on the forehead.

_

The fog rolled back in after a short while, and the light from the sky was chased away by grey clouds. The other’s wake up and look out of the windows to see their two friends arm in arm; Virgils head rested on Roman’s shoulder.

That morning they refrain from asking any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for the lovely couple!  
> Please leave kudo's and comments to let me know how much you loved this chapter.


	12. The flooded Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group wind up in another battle with a familiar type of foe in search of the second treasure. Patton makes a new friend.

The road leading into Berez was flooded by murky water roughly an inch deep. Approaching the ruins they find old peasant cottages, the stone brick walls covered with black mildew and most roofs are caved in, some of the dwellings are half sunken in the muddy earth. Here there are few signs of life, black clouds of flies dart about the area, hungry for blood. The fog appears much thinner on the other side of the river running through the village ruins; a light flashing amid a dark ring of standing stones.

Remus was scouting ahead after wildshaping into a brown rat, swimming through the shallow water, seeing if he could locate Baba Lysagas’ hut. Logan hid the wagon behind a freestanding wall, he and the others continued on foot after the wizard casts a spell creating a dome to protect their home and horses.

Remus soon returns to the party, transforming by into his humanoid form.

“The good news is I found the hut.” He shares.

“any bad news?” Roman asks.

“well yeah, there was light coming from inside, I think she might be home.” The druid answers fearing they might end up having to fight the legendary hag.

“Can’t we just wait until she leaves?” Virgil asks worryingly.

“That would be ideal, but we don’t know how long that would take or how long she’ll be gone for.” Logan reasons, Roman had to agree, despite not wanting to see another hag for as long as he lives, it’s his duty to rid the multiverse of evil.

“As much as I hate this, we have to do it. We have to defeat her, and after we’ll search for the sword.” Roman says, and together they conjure up a plan of attack.

At what felt like high noon; the fellowship close in on the hut stealthily. Remus casts a moonbeam over the hut, it crashes through the roof, to his luck a bloodcurdling scream erupts from inside the hut.

Virgil advances on the hut as planned hurling a chromatic orb of lightning toward the hag, the hag takes the damage, and begins to buckle under the radiant energy.

Patton turns invisible and enters the tiny hut, staring to search for the Sunsword. Meanwhile Roman enters the assault, asking his brother to drop the spell and the moonbeam dissipates. Roman deals a punishing blow, slashing at Baba Lysaga with his greatsword.

The old hag thrusts a lightning bolt at the paladin, Roman yells in pain as the lightning causes through his veins, and he stumbles back.

“Roman!” Virgil screams. Enraged Remus lunges forward, St. Markovias’ star in hand, but in his blind rage he misses the attack, almost hitting the invisible bard.

Logan hands sparks and an arc of flames travels over Roman, missing Remus and Patton, burning the hags whole left side. Now she was looking worse for the wear, and she hisses at the intruders. When Virgil goes to cast another spell, and he panics when it doesn't take effect, the arcane power fizzles to nothing. Patton spots a chest in the corner, and starts investigating, while the others continue to distract Baba Lysaga.

Roman swings at the hag again, his sword glowing with radiant power that seems to intimidate the legendary evil being. The first attack misses, but the second hits, stabbing into her shoulder where there was scorch marks and burns from Logans’ spell. In pain the paladin slips, grunting as he tries to keep himself up, and he presses in deeper, piercing the heart. The mutual enemies topple over, and Baba Lysaga draws her last breath clawing at the paladin until her body went limp.

Patton becomes visible again and heals Roman, and the lingering pain fades away.

“Thank you, Patton. Please tell me you found something.” Roman grunts as he sits up.

“No – no you stay put. I found a chest in the corner, it could be in there.” Virgil rushes to Romans side, worried for his love.

“I’ll be fine Virgil; it didn’t even hurt that much.” He says rubbing his shoulder. The tiefling kiss his teeth at Roman.

“Don’t you start lying to me Roman.” The half elf was taken aback having not heard Virgils mad voice before.

“Alright – alright, I guess it hurt a little.” He confessed, still partly lying, because it hurt a lot.

Logan, Remus and Patton give the couple some space, and investigated the chest Patton had found. Upon finding nothing to suggest that the chest was trapped, Remus attempts to open the it, not expecting to blown backwards hitting the wall and falling into a crimson stained tub that stunk of iron and grime.

“I’m okay!” he shouts from across the room. Logan finds the warding glyph, and destroys it.

“Best to stand back Patton, we don’t know what else could be inside.” Logan advices. Patton moves back ten feet away holding a shortsword limp in his hand. Logan steps behind the chest and opens it cautiously. Four animated claws climb out barely reach anyone before the wizard torches them.

In the chest they find multiple magical items buried in a large quantity of Barovian gold pieces. They all gather round as they identify the loot; five precious gemstones, two spell scrolls – a mass cure wounds and revivify – a set of pipes of haunting (panpipes), and a stone with a luck glyph carved into it.

Patton searches deeper, finding a hilt to a sword, he pulls it out of the chest. While the bard held the platinum hilt, he could feel the presence of another souls’ emotions; sad and lonely, it cried out to him.

“Is this really the Sunsword, where’s the rest of it?” Remus asks, and Patton feels the sadness grow, and a vengefulness emanating from within the sentient sword.

“Hush Remus, I think your upsetting it.” They all look at the bard like he’s gone mad, but Patton pays them no mind.

“Guys, I think Pats gone barmy.” Remus whispers, and his brother slaps the back of his head.

“Guess that mean old hag didn’t take very good care of you. Don’t worry, your free now.” Patton comforts the sword, and he feels the swords’ grateful thanks, to which he smiles. However, Patton doubted he could wield the sword, even though he has trained with Durnan using swords. The sword picks up on Patton's feelings, and fills his head a feeling of want, it wanted to stay with the bard.

“But I have a friend much better suited to you.” He tells the Sunsword. Roman approach his friend.

“Patton, if the sword wants you to wield it then you should.” Patton looked at the hilt.

“Are you sure?” he’s asks the sword, and in the hilt the blue gemstone glows. “Okay then.”

As the groups exit the hut, Logan’s Raven is waiting for his master, and flies over. There’s another note attached to him, and Logan opens it.

“Read it out loud, Please Logan.” Roman asks.

The missive is from Madam Eva, and says that the party must return to the camp as soon as possible, for reason she couldn’t disclose in the notice, but she does state that it is a matter of utmost importance.

So the party retrieve their horses and wagon, and start heading back eastward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you're enjoying about the story.


	13. The Cloaked Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to Madam Eva's camp, the party bump into an ally. Roman and Virgil reveal their secrets the their friends and family.

On the way back to the vistani camp by Tser Pool the places they had passed through were unchanged. Everyone tensed up as they went by the road to the now retired vampire hunter's Tower, but they press on not wanting to keep Madam Eva waiting. Vallaki was now only a short distance away, and the evening was also growing nearer. Green and orange lights illuminated the road before them; the light coming from Remus' lantern and others that Logan had lit.

Remus and Patton were sat inside the vardo looking out of the window behind Roman and Virgil, whilst a familiar raven kept Logan company on the front bench. The two in the back watched the couple outside, both were fidgeting apprehensively, wanting to ask about what happened that morning. Virgil shivered at the feeling of two pairs of eyes boring hole into his back; the vibration caught the paladin’s attention, while he held the tiefling in his arms.

“Are you still cold, my heart, perhaps we should go inside too?” Roman suggested, but Virgil didn’t give him an answer, his ears burned against the cold air ‘m-my h-h-heart!’ and he stared at Roman for a little while with wide eyes. The terms of endearments were new to him but familiar, and most definitely welcomed, even if they took them both by surprise.

“If you two wish to go inside, you may.” Logan said while keeping his eyes on the road. Hunter was also still outside, curled up and shivering in the gathering material of his master's cloak. Virgil gave Roman a nod, the paladin smiled warmly as the wagon came to a slow and gentle stop. Roman helped his partner down leading them both into the back with his brother and the bard, both of which were behaving oddly upon their arrival.

It was uncomfortably quiet after the wagon started moving again. Their bodies swayed with the motion of the wagon, as the road get bumpier; branches scratch the sides of the wagon. Logan was leading them once more into the forest before reaching Vallaki so that they could rest.

Logan parks the Vardo among the thicket of trees, not able to find a wider clearing. He sends his raven to scout the area, grabbing a lantern off the front of the wagon. There’s no breeze and mist hugged around every object in and out of sight.

A twig snaps in the distance, and the soft sound of crunching leaves closes in on their location; out of the mist floating lights appear.

“Who goes there?” The wizard calls into the night. Logan picks up on the pattern of the approaching steps; it's just one person or creature accompanied by a walking stick, or staff. Wispy lights float closer surrounding the wagon. Sure enough out of the darkness a cloaked figure stands about thirty feet away. The stranger holds up a hand, and as a reaction Logan hand twitch as arcane energy and sparks emit from his palms.

“Hey-woah; boy there ain’t no need for that!” as the man spoke it was clear the he wasn’t from Barovia, his voice carried across the distance, and the twang he had suggested he was from Northwest Faerûn like the other members of his party.

“Who are you?” Logan asks again, careful not to let his guard down.

One of the surrounding lights comes a little bit closer to the man’s face, and he pulls back his hood, and Logan couldn’t believe his eyes. The stranger came closer, approaching the young wizard, with his hand still up.

"I mean no harm." he says.

The window behind Logan swings open.

“Logan, What’s the hold up?” Roman calls, poking his head out. The paladin then notices the man standing in front of the young wizard. “This another friend of yours?” he whispers to Logan.

Logan doesn’t acknowledge is his friend.

The man was bald with a dark grey curled moustache, and a long perfectly pointed beard, he spoke with a pipe that hung precariously in the corner of his mouth.

“What are you kids doing out at this hour, these forest's are awfully dangerous at night.” The old man croaks, coughing most likely from the smoke in his lungs. Roman joins Logan outside first before the others follow. The paladin snaps his fingers in Logan’s ears to bring him back to them.

“W-wh – What?” Logan stammers nervously.

Then Roman looks over at the old man. “That's very kind of you to worry, but who are you?” he asks, using his polite voice. The stranger takes a puff.

“ah – well, son I’m known by many names here and there, now let’s see, you can call me mm-Mordenkainen.” Patton giggle without thinking,

“Morden-kainen, that’s a pretty funny name.” the youthful bard says, before biting his tongue, realising his rudeness. However, the stranger laughs with him.

“Yes, yes I suppose it is a funny name. Now who might you kids be hmm?” He coughs. The group introduce themselves.

“Now then, one of you must be a vistana, judging from how you’ve managed to make it through these woods. Perhaps you could help an old wizard?” Logan steps forward.

“That would be me.” He says, whilst trying to look as confident and capable as possible in front of the famous wizard.

“Perfect! Come, my mansion is nearby, we can talk there.” The old wizard offers, and Logan reassures his friends that it’s okay for them to do as he says.

Roughly five minutes of travelling further into the woods, following Mordenkainen's directions, they arrive at a large empty meadow. Mordenkainen utters a few incoherent words, and twenty feet away a giant mansion appears out of thin air, it’s wooden door swings open.

"Woah." Patton stares at the fancy house in wonder.

Entering the mansion, they find it fully furnished. There’s a grand double staircase that leads to a west and east wing. Books cover every wall, as well as taxidermies of monsters and creature the party had never seen before.

Logan notices a broom that appears to be sweeping on its own, and that is a possibility, but it could also be the unseen servant spell. They are led to the main living area, and offered seats, Mordenkainen sits in his armchair, and smokes from his pipe while they wait for the unseen servants to serve some tea to him and each of his guests.

“Now that you are all settled, allow me explain.” The group are all ears, listening to the wizard.

“I intend to seek an audience with Madam Eva, but I’m afraid it’s been a long time since my last visit and I seem to have forgotten where to find her camp.” He explains, and coughs up some smoke.

“Why do you need Madam Eva’s help?” Logan asks. The old man coughs again and takes a sip from his tea.

“Why indeed?” he pauses “I plan to make another attempt rid the multiverse to the Darklord Strahd.” The Wizards’ company stare at him in shock. Remus starts to chew his hair nervously, and Roman grimaces at his brothers nervous tick.

“I see, we can take you to the camp, we were heading there ourselves.” Logan says.

“You can, w-well thank you very much young man.” And with their tea all finished after being acquainted, Mordenkainen offers them warm beds to sleep in.

“Take your pick, every room in the east wing is an empty guest room.” He says as he retires to the west wing.

Roman and Virgil choose a room together, while the other three take separate rooms.

Patton waits a few minute, then exits his room to grab Logan and Remus, dragging them to Romans’, and Virgils’ room.

“Patton, what are y-” The door opens, and the bard pushes past, a very tired and slight irritated Roman, who closes the door.

“I'm sorry but I can’t wait any longer.” He points to Virgil sit on the queen sized bed, who is joined shortly by the half elf, no longer in his armour. “I have to know what happen between you two this morning.” He begs. Roman groans and flops on to his back.

“I’m with Patton, spill.” Remus says.

Virgil nudges Roman, and he sits back up reluctantly with a sigh.

“I asked Virgil to pray with me this morning, and we received memories of a past life we shared... where we were married.” Roman shares the story in short and Virgil explains further; “I’m not actually a tiefling, while I have the body of the tiefling, I’m actually a deva.” He confesses.

Remus and Patton jaws were dropped toward the floor; Logan also looked surprised by this new information.

“So you’re just going to go back to being married couple or something?” Remus asks, and the couple smile at each other.

“I see no reason why we can't.” Roman answers, taking Virgil's hand, and the tiefling nods in agreement.

“Our souls are still tied together from the blessing that Lathander gave us, so I think it’s safe to say we’re still bound by our vows.” As Virgil talks, two shiny golden drop down out of nowhere, Roman and Virgil, along with the others look down at the two gold rings on the wooden floor, as they stop spinning.

“This is getting too much; I’m going to bed. Congratulations.” Logan exits the couples room without saying another word.

Roman and Virgil pick up the rings, and the half elf slides his ring on Virgil’s ring finger; it’s a perfect fit. The tiefling finds himself incapable of not smiling as he does the same for Roman. There’s no words, no new vows; they just sit holding hands and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. All the while Remus and Patton are witnesses to their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out!  
> leave kudos and comments to celebrate the happy couple.


	14. Love that Transcends Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil reminisce on their past and share some tender moments in each others company. The party reunite with Madam Eva and another acquaintance of theirs. Logan Learns his family's deepest and darkest secrets.

At dawn Romans’ eye opened, what he saw made his heart sing prays to Lathander, for he had yet again woken up to see his whole world lying peacefully next to him. Virgils hair was messy from sleep, so Roman swept it gently out of his face letting the half elf see more of his husbands’ beauty; though he still longed to see more, to see those golden eyes open for him. Soon his prayers were answered, as Virgils’ eyes flutter open, and Roman couldn’t hold back from showering his love with affection, much to Virgils’ delight.

After their morning prayer, they got dressed and Virgil helped Roman with his armour. They had in fact been in this exact position many times before; with Virgil fastening Romans bracers, Virgil blushed recalling how this would usually end. As if he heard what his husband was thinking, the half elf took both of the tieflings hands and held them to his lips kissing one and then the other, and for the first time in this life their lips meet.

The heart in Virgils’ chest before he met Roman in this form had been pumping cold blood around his body, but with every moment he shared with the half elf his heart thawed until that very moment when Roman kissed him, now there was only warmth. Nothing was cold, he had two suns burning within him; his god and his true love, it was the greatest warmth he had ever known.

They pull away and Roman rested his forehead on Virgils’. “Thank you.” Roman whispered softly, and Virgil hummed sweetly.

-

Gathering outside; Mordenkainen dispels his mansion. Logan comes over to Virgil gifting him a sheath for his two staffs.

“Logan, you didn’t have to.” The tiefling said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I insist.” The wizard pushed Virgil to take the leather work and he puts it on, sheathing his sun staff and wooden staff.

“Thank you.” Logan nods and turns his attention to the others as they prepared to leave.

Before the company departed, Roman was standing by the horses, deep in thought. The paladin beckons his husband over; “Perhaps we can lessen the horses load?” Roman suggests.

“What are you proposing?” Virgil asks with intrigue.

“Ride with me.” He replies and Virgil almost swoons when Roman puts an arm around the tiefling and turns head away; he whistles catching the attention of the party, and their guest.

“Saxon!” The paladin calls.

The mist shifts and out of it comes a white elk; saddled and bridled, his antlers decorated with briars and red roses. The stag gallops up to Roman stopping in front of his master. The paladin holds out his hand, and his steed nudges his wet nose into Romans open palm.

“That’s a good lad.” Roman gives his steed a scratch behind the ear.

“We’re ready you two!” Logan calls, and the couple see their party gathered on the benches of the wagon; Patton’s gawking at the magnificent beast Roman had summoned. Roman lifts his husband up to mount the stag.

"Oh my-!" Virgil exclaims nervously. The paladin hoists himself up and looks back to see Virgils' unsure expression.

"You're fine, just hold on to me okay." Roman consoles his husband with that caring smile, the one that's only comparable to a warm summer's morn. Virgil holds onto Roman tight as they trot next to the wagon.

When they find the road again they see that they’re thankfully on the other side of Vallaki. The two wizards were at the helm of the wagon making casual and somewhat odd conversation, but then Logan pauses to think.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but didn’t you already make an attempt to kill Strahd before, what happened?” Before this change in subject Mordenkainen was in good spirits, hopeful, and enthusiastic. The young wizards question however, reminded him of his previous failures, and his mind was clouded with self-doubt.

“I failed kid.” He spoke bluntly. Logan’s stomach dropped.

“I’m so sorry, forgive me.” Logan spluttered, but the older wizard just waved it off.

“We will win this time. We have to.”

“Yes sir.” Logan said trying to bury his fear.

The crossroad that lead to Ravenloft and the Village of Barovia came into view and everyone tensed up. The wide cobble road they would have to travel down eventually was dreadfully ominous; Virgil felt the evil too, now that he had part of his divine soul back. The tiefling also noticed how it affected Roman, the paladin went completely rigid as they passed the road, so he tightened his grip around his husbands’ torso.

At high sun they reached the camp. There were no celebratory cheers upon the party’s arrival, the camp fire was out, there was barely anyone outside. But, Madam Eva was waiting to greet them. She and Mordenkainen entered the tent first. When the party entered the crones tent they froze the entrance; seeing another guest she failed to inform them about. Sitting down with a new cane, carved similarly to his old one, otherwise the same as the company left him. Rudolph van Richten looked up, the lack of surprise on his face told the group he knew they were coming, this anger spread across Logan's face.

“I told you stay put, you gave me your word.” Roman confronted the old man as he stepped further in the tent.

“I did not leave the tower of my own accord, Madam Eva sent her people to retrieve me.” He explained, still remaining calmly spoken.

“I have been informed of what events transpired when you crossed paths, but there are more pressing matters we need help with.” Logans’ grandmother sat at the head of her table, followed by the older wizard that sat across from the retired vampire hunter, and the party gathered around.

“I see you found your fifth member.” The old crone looks at the half elf; feral in appearance, he was nervous under the gaze of the two elders he hadn’t met before.

“This is Remus, my twin.” Roman introduces him, and Madam Eva smiles politely.

“How many treasures have you found in the short time you've had?” She asks the party. Logan speaks up;

“Roman possesses the Symbol of Ravenkind, and Patton has attuned to the Sunsword.” He says.

“Very good, well done to you all.” Madam Eva gets out her cards; the mist in the crystal ball swirls and shifts, and the crones face drops for a split second before returning to her rested expression. She pulls out two letters, one is unopened. The red wax seal stamped with the crest of Ravenloft; the faces of the party pale, none more so than Logan's. Mordenkainen and Van Richten place seemingly identical letters on the table. Madam Eva hands the sealed letter to her grandson. The letter reads;

My friends,

Know that it is I who have brought you into this land, and know I alone can release you from it. I bid you dine at my castle so that we can meet in civilised surroundings. Your passage here will be a safe one. I await your arrival.

Your host,

Strahd von Zarovich

Logan read this out loud and as he did so his hands trembled.

“This arrived just after you left. The vampires that delivered it had two letters with them; one addressed to me and that one.” She went onto explained that their clan had manage to destroy the spawns before they could move on to supposedly deliver the party’s letter.

Van Richten interjected; “Since then Strahd has attacked the village of Barovia and Kidnapped Ireena Kolyana; a young woman that he is convinced is the reincarnation of the love of his life from before he became the Darklord as we know him.”

This news was unnerving, especially for Roman and Virgil, who knew the power that love could possess, but neither of them imagined a cruel Darklord could be capable of feeling love for another soul.

“He intends to marry her in three days’ time. We have also been invited to the ceremony.” Madam Eva says after drawing some cards and turning them over to read. She points at the last two cards.

“You young men, and Mordenkainen must attack on the day of the wedding, before they start the ceremony.” She relays.

“I will evacuate our clan to a safer location, Rudolph you will say behind with me as well.” She continued.

“So be it.” Van Richten replies, agreeing to do as Madam Eva asks, in spite of his want to finish Strahd off himself.

Eventually everyone is dismissed. It’s dusk, Madam Eva asks Logan to stay behind.

“It’s time I tell you the truth, my child.” They sit down together, Logan takes a deep breath, trying to maintain his reserved exterior.

The story was a long one; it was about how his grandmother came to live as a maid at castle Ravenloft and witnessed the wedding of Strahd's younger brother and Tatyana – the woman Strahd now thinks has come back as Ireena – this caused Strahd to go mad and murder his brother, so his grandmother fled the castle. She wished she could save Strahd and release him from his curse; she gave up her youth in a pact with the goddess Mother Night trading it for the power to undo the evil that Strahd had wrought.

She paused to let Logan process the information about his grandmother that she had never told another soul, but this wasn’t the worst of it.

She went on to tell her grandson more. Her real name was Katarina, and she is Strahd’s half-sister. Logans’ eyes widen with shock. As the story went; her mother was a vistani woman whom King Barov, Strahd’s father, bedded with during one of his many crusades.

The poor young wizard was rendered speechless. He was Strahds’ great-nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh more drama.  
> leave kudos and comments to celebrate the happy couple.


	15. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party travel to castle Ravenloft, to defeat Strahd with Mordenkainen's help.

The Vistani camp was busier than usual the next morning. All the tents had been taken down. There were now only two days to travel to Ravenloft, and stop the wedding. Everyone was rushing about preparing to leave.

As for the fellowship and Mordenkainen, they were gathered by their vardo, Remus watched the animal’s inside the wagon. Roman and Virgil were close by packing supplies onto Saxon, meanwhile the others were all just about ready to take off.

Madam Eva’s wagon rides up next to the party, and stops to call everyone over.

“I wish you all the best of luck, look after each other now, your futures are bright.” She reassures them, and they thank the old crone for all the help and hospitality she had shown them, before they parted ways.

The company was solemn and quiet as they travelled to Ravenloft; black clouds swirled above, violent and enraged. After winding through forest and craggy mountains, the road takes a sudden turn to the east. The startling presence of Castle Ravenloft towers above the land.

The Paladin’s white elk snorts puffs of steamy breath into the chilled Barovian air; on the back of the steed Virgil held Roman tight, as they continued down the road. The hatch in the front of the wagon swings open, and Remus pops his head out, Patton was sat in front of him on the back bench. The Bard was evidently nervous, grasping the hilt of the sunsword, to which the sword does its best to console him.

“So… is there a plan we could put together to, I don’t know, make this whole thing run more smoothly.” Remus wonders out loud.

Logan turns to face the mage, who was currently smoking, while scribbling notes on parchment.

“You mentioned you fought with Strahd before. What actually happened?” Logan questions, and the old man lets out a heavy sigh, which causes him to choke on the ashes entering his lungs. He grumbles quietly.

“It’s true that I did try my hardest to destroy the vampire Strahd, but failed miserably, he thought he had defeated me when he threw me out of the tower. I thought I was defeated too, but I’m still here.” He recalls. “You want a plan; here’s the plan stay alive long enough for me to find the heart of sorrow, once the heart is destroyed, only then can Strahd be killed. I’ll do must best to meet up with all of you for the final battle.” He relays. Patton and the others look even more worried about what they were facing now.

“Umm, what’s the heart of sorrow?” Patton asks.

“It’s a crystal construct, like a phylactery. It keeps Strahd from dying, holds his power to heal himself.” Mordenkainen explains, but Patton still looks confused.

The Wagon and the party stop before twin turrets of stone, broken from years of exposure to the elements, beyond the guard towers is the precipice of a fifty-foot-wide, fog-filled chasm that sinks into unknown depths. Remus gulps just loud enough for Patton to hear. A lowered drawbridge of old, shored-up wooden beams stretches across the chasm lied between them and the archway leading to the courtyard.

“Are we really doing this?” Virgil feels the panic within him begin to surface.

“There’s no honour in turning back now.” Roman reaches around to comfort his husband, “we can do this.”

The chains of the drawbridge creek as they make their way across it, the rust-eaten iron straining under the weight. From atop the high wall of the archway, stone gargoyles stare at them out of their hollowed out eye sockets, grinning hideously. A rotting wooden portcullis, green with growth, hangs above the entry tunnel.

They pass through and emerge on the other side, a rich warm light floods the courtyard, as the main doors of castle Ravenloft stand open. Logan parks the vardo, Roman and Virgil dismount his steed, and the paladin sends the elk back to his plane. Remus exits out the back with the animals, and Raindrop scurries up to Patton climbing up to rest on his shoulders, while Hunter does the same with Virgil.

“I want you to find refuge in the chapel once you find Strahd's tome, where did Madam Eva tell you, you’d find it?” Mordenkainen talks while leading them into the castle.

“She mentioned a room made bones.” Logan recounts. The old mage puts out his pipe and tucks it away.

“Sound familiar. If I’m not mistaken you should find it one floor down. And the chapel is at the very back of the castle.” He informs them, and Logan made a mental note of this as they enter into a grand main hall filled with the sound of sorrowful organ music.

Overhead, in the entry foyer, four statues of dragon’s glare down at the guests, their eyes flickering in the torchlight. They all pass through without any interruptions; cobwebs stretch between columns that support the vaulted ceiling of the great hall.

Patton shakes in his boots grasping the sunsword close to his chest. Virgil unsheathes his the sundancer staff Lathander had given him, much to the paladin delight.

“I’m afraid this is where we part ways for now, the southern tower stair will lead to where you need to go. Check for traps, the lower floors are covered with them. Remember the plan; stay alive.” He points them in the right direction before exiting the great hall in the opposite way.

When they find the stair at the end of the hall Roman stops them.

“To improve our chances we need to take measures to be as inconspicuous as possible.” He whispers.

“I can turn myself, you and Logan invisible.” Patton offers, they nod.

“What about you two?” Logan looks at Virgil and Remus.

“I’ll wildshape into a rat again.” Remus suggest.

“I’ll polymorph into a bat, might be a pretty good disguise in a vampire lords castle.” Virgil jokes nervously.

“Right, then we three will follow your leads.” Roman assures them.

Patton taps both Roman and Logan and they disappear, then he turns himself invisible. Remus and Virgil transform. Virgil flutters above them as the half invisible group make their descent.

Torches line the wall, illuminating the spiral staircase, but the chill wind rushing down the circling stairway kills the heat of the flames. Hunter scrambled down the stairs with Rat-Remus, Patton tries to avoid the cobwebs that cover the dimly lit stairwell. Forty-feet-down and they come to a short hallway on their left. Before the others decide to walk through the hallway Remus transformed back to his original form and Patton drop the invisibility on himself and the other two.

“What is it Remus?” The other half elf walks up to his brother.

“Remember, Mordenkainen said to look out for traps, I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling about this hallway.” The druid admits.

“Alright, you go ahead.” Roman watches nervously as his brother lowers himself on to the stone floor and sniffs around.

It’s not long before he spots seams in the floor, walls and ceiling that suggest the middle section isn’t attached to the rest of the, his weight alone isn’t enough to trigger it. He continues to investigate the area, but can’t find anything the disarm the trap. He relays all the information to the rest, and waited on the other side to mark where the trap ends.

Still in bat form Virgil waits with Remus. Roman walks over cautiously, then Logan, and Patton, until they’re all on the other side. The end’s closed off by the simple wooden door with no locks. Logan pushes the door open and peers into a silent hall, heavy beams support a sagging ceiling. Fog clings to the floor, obscuring anything less than three feet above it. A dark figure shuffled purposefully in their general direction. Logan hid back against the wall, and motioned for the others to keep quiet.

“Hello?” The figures voice echoes, it’s sound rough and animalistic, with the way it drops its l’s entirely.

Patton gets a quick glimpse, and he had an idea, motioning silently that he can make the creature fall asleep.

Roman mouths ‘go for it.’

The bard reaches for his wooden flute, and motions for the party to plug their ears, Virgil has to stop flying to stick the ends of his wings in his giant bat ears. Patton puts some fine sand from one of his pouches into the flute. As the figure turns the corner, Patton plays a short lullaby, the sand is blown into the creature face. The creature's eyes droop, and it topples backwards. Its cloak falls off its head to reveal a half beast half man creature. The group tiptoes pass careful not to disturb it.

Directly in front of them are two single doors, to the right was another door along the same side, at the very end of the hall was wine cellar. To the left there are double doors.

“I’m just guessing but I think our best bet is to check what’s behind those doors.” Virgil suggests after transforming back into a tiefling, pointing the large double doors.

“I think you may be right.” Roman steps up and approaches the door.

The doors open easily enough, they all look inside and see the hall of oak tables scarred and beaten, lying scattered around the room, the wood crushed and splintered. The wooden furniture faded into the background as they walk in and notice the whole room, save from the tables was decorated entirely out of human, or humanoid bones. They close the door behind them leaving them in the dimly lit room.

“Creepy.” Patton cringes, with disgust.

Looking up, the ceiling is a sickly yellow, not because of faded or time worn plaster but because it was also adorned with hundreds of bones and skulls arranged in a morbidly decorative fashion, giving the room a cathedral-like quality. Dark stains cover the floor that appears to be normal stone work messy with bones. Four enormous mounds of bones occupy the corners of this ossuary. In the centre of the room is a grand dining table made of bones with ten chairs to match, hung above was a bone chandelier.

Logan stays uncomfortably quiet, quieter than usual; Remus wanders up to the wizard.

“Something wrong, specs?” Logan averts his gaze.

“I’m fine.” He lies, and though Remus can tell, but he makes no attempt to pry, and just keeps an eye on him.

Just as Madam Eva had told them; they found an old tome sitting at the end of the table with a dry and stained chalice. The book is bound in a thick leather cover with steel hinges and fastenings, and the Ravenloft crest pressed into the leather with exquisite detailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos and comment to let me know how much you enjoyed my story.  
> thank you.


	16. Wait for the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party hideout waiting for their ally to complete his part of the mission.

Without being caught the party find their way back to the main floor, going back the way they came; to the main entry. The front door was to the west, east a double door of bronze stood closed.

Footstep sound from the wide staircase; the party retreat into through the large eastern doors, before an elf with pale brown skin and long black hair came down, he wore a grey cloak over black studded leather armour and has a polished scimitar hanging from his belt.

Through the eastern doors that close behind them they find themselves in a grand hall choked with dust, that stretches into darkness down the way. Webs hang from the arched ceiling like drapes, and Patton feels a shiver run down his spine. Seven life-sized statues of knights line the hall on both sides, their eyes seeming to watch the intruders, however they otherwise remain stagnant.

Silently Logan leads the party to the other end of the hallway, reaching another set of double doors. Roman and Virgil were more than surprised to find a bronze symbol of either a rising or setting sun that hung over it, the sun being the symbol of their god. Logan pushes open a door; it opened into a dimly lit room, multi-coloured light filtered throw cracked windows of stained glass, illuminating the ancient chapel of Ravenloft. A few bats flutter above them near the top of the ninety-foot-high domed ceiling.

"Oddly enough, I do not feel safe in this chapel, and that's saying something." Roman whispers, as Virgil clung onto his arm.

Unlike the rest of the castle they had seen the chapel was generally quite tidy, the benches were positioned in two neat columns, and freshly dusted, beyond the pews, lit by a piercing shaft of light, an altar stands upon a stone platform. The sides of the altar are carved with bas-reliefs of angelic figures entwined with grape vines. The light from above falls directly onto a silver statuette, Logan recognises it as the Icon of Ravenloft.

"I wonder how Mordenkainen's doing." Patton thinks out loud.

"He'll be fine Patton; we need to find a place to hide out for the night." Logan assures the bard and turns his attention to the chapel, looking up at the balconies shrouded in darkness, "up there." He pointed out.

The balcony spread across the whole wall facing the altar, and the corners were hidden from the view of the altar too. There was just one stairway up to the balcony, but this fact didn't stop Remus - the wild animal he was - from scaling the walls successfully reaching the balcony that way. The other soon follow after him, hidden the leftmost corner of the chapel, in the shadows.

"Homey." Remus chirped, much to Roman concern.

It only gets darker as they sit in the quiet chapel, no one enters the place at all during the night. Logan puts up Leomund's tiny hut to create a magical dome to keep them safe as they sleep; from the outside it appears as a dark shadow blending in with their surroundings, no one can look in but they can look out.

A few hours later the castles still quiet, but then Patton's tummy rumbles and he clutches it blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He whispered, Remus snaps out of his daze to the sound of the bards' hunger;

"I can make food if we need food." He offers the party.

Remus sits up add crosses his legs, closes his eyes, and draws symbols in the air, and then he does the same on the wooden floor in the centre of the hut with some chalk. Ten minutes later the symbols on the floor glow with a golden shimmering light. A great feast materialises before them, and Patton mouth starts to water at the glorious sight.

"Dig in, this should sustain us throughout tomorrows battle as well." The druid chimes, and Patton lunges for the nearest thing, they all eat together, better natured after the delicious meal. The table fades after an hour, leaving the party with full stomachs and good spirits; feeling stronger too.

Patton fell asleep first curled up with his ferret clutching the sunsword, then Remus nodded off too. Virgil and Roman cuddle up to one and other to get some rest, but Logan stayed up for couple more hours, revising his spell books, and thinking about his family, close and extended before falling asleep himself.

When morning comes the party awakes to the sound of panicked voices and rushing footsteps above and below them. It's the day of the wedding and still no sign of Mordenkainen.

Meanwhile, Mordenkainen had finally made it to the top of the tower, staring at the heart of sorrow, beating loudly in the air. Thus begun the trying task of destroying the heart, and bringing an end to Strahd's reign.

The party watched from the shadows as servants rushed around readying the chapel for the wedding. A pale humanoid with long, blonde hair, wearing lilac nobleman's clothes entered to chapel with a portly grey haired priest. The vampire tossed the priest down by a long thick rope that stretched up to the bell tower.

"Sound the bells, today's a happy day, everyone should be celebrating this long awaited union" the vampire demanded, and the priest scrambled to grasp hold of the rope, to ring the bells to notify the people that the Darklords' wedding was upon them.

The party watched as the scene unfolded, it was a sorry sight, seeing a priest being mistreated.

"what do we do?" Patton whispered.

"we still have time, Mordenkainen will come find us." Logan reassured the young bard.

There was a tapping sound behind the group moments later; curious, Remus pulled the drapes that were covering a window aside. A Raven with red eyes was pecking at the glass, Remus cracked open the window and let the bird in.

The Raven transformed into a young girl that looked to be no older than 12, Remus stared for a moment.

"Umm, guys we have company." The druid whispered to get the groups attention. They all turned around and saw the little wereraven. Logan knelt down in front of her,

"Little one, who sent you?" Logan asked.

She motioned them all to come closer, so they all leaned in.

"Madam Eva gave my flock a message for you, she's heading to Nightstone, and said for you to meet her there when this is over." She told them.

"Thank you, you were very brave coming here alone." Logan ruffled her hair and she giggled quietly in respond, covering her own mouth.

"I need to go home now, good luck." She turned back into her raven form, and flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> let me know how you're enjoying the story so far by giving it kudos, and leaving nice comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> No harsh criticisms please.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
